Fairy Tales Don't Exist
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: Wade Barrett had everything he could want in this world. But life isn't a fairy tale and no one knows what goes on when their backs are turned.
1. This Isn't a Fairy Tale

**Sorry about the confusion, I had to change a few typos in this chapter and I had to remove the whole story in order to do it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Stuart Bennett, better known to the WWE Universe as Wade Barrett, stood on the balcony of his 2.5 million dollar home in Tampa Florida. He had everything a man his age could want, nice cars, beautiful house, a great paying job, and not to mention – undeniably good looks.

But Stu's most prized possession wasn't something he bought; it wasn't really a _something _at all. The best thing in Stu's life stood at about 5' 2" which was a very short in comparison to his 6' 7" stature. Her honey blonde hair came to about the middle of her shoulder blades and no matter what she did it always looked like she had spent hours in the mirror fixing it. Her face looked as if it belonged to an angel; there wasn't one sight of a blemish anywhere; a simple beauty mark sat about the left side of her perfect, succulent, round lips. Her body held a perfectly sun-kissed tan, her 34C breasts accentuated any outfit she put on and her perfectly round bottom was the icing on the cake.

Alexa Carson was 21 years old; she entered Stu's life when she was 17 years old when she had snuck out to a local club one evening where Stu and his FCW buddies were celebrating some recent call ups. The ten year age difference seemed to be the last thing on either of their minds as Stu guided her back to his room - - she didn't protest to anything he did to her body that night. The two continued to see each other whenever their schedules allowed it; holding off till her 18th birthday to make things official between them. She had been by his side through FCW, NXT, The Nexus, and The Corre, and now that he was on his own things were no different. Wade did everything in his power to make her happy; she never had to lift a finger. Anything she wanted she had it, the second she asked for it.

Wade walked back into his huge bedroom and stood next to her sleeping form on his bed. Her hair was knotted and all over the place due the passion filled night they had shared. Stu shook off the thoughts of watching her ride him and leaned down to her ear.

"Rise and shine princess," he said. "We've got two hours till we have to head to the airport."

Alexa quietly shuffled in bed and slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Wade's smiling face. "Can't I just sleep a little longer?"

"As much as I want to fill that request, we both know that isn't possible with the amount of time you take to get ready," he smirked.

Alexa slowly sat up in bed, "I still didn't pack."

Wade smiled and pointed to the pink Coach luggage sitting by the bedroom door, "I handled that for you."

Alexa smiled and got her knees on the bed, reaching over and placing her arms on Wade's shoulders and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "You always take good care of me," she smiled.

"I'll do anything for you," he smiled back as he picked her up off the bed and placed her on her feet on the floor. "Now you need to go shower and get ready," he said as he gently tapped her butt.

Alexa grabbed her cell phone off of the night stand and smiled at Wade one more time before heading off into the bathroom. After shutting and locking the door behind her Alexa turned on the water and let it get hot. While she waited she checked her phone, seeing she had one new text message.

'**You will be bent over my bed, screaming my name tonight. See you after Wade goes to bed ; )'**

Alexa smiled to herself and deleted the text message before getting into the shower, suddenly finding her motivation to get to the next town.

Guess Wade didn't have the Fairy Tale he thought he did.

_**A/N: Now you know I need to know what you think. This is my first Wade fic and I have tremendous ideas for it. Let me know if you guys are as excited about it as I am. **_


	2. Infidelity

She looked next to her at Wade's sleeping frame; his light snoring told her that he was sound asleep. She slowly got out of bed and slipped on a pair of flip flops that had been sitting next to the bed. She grabbed her cell phone and key card before quietly slipping out of the hotel room. She made her way to room 456, checking to make sure no one else was around before knocking. It was long before the door was opened and two muscular arms were pulling her into the hotel room. He roughly pushed Alexa against the wall as he attacked her lips with his while his hands roamed all over her body. Her soft moans urged him to go farther as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed her on the bed, both getting a good look in each other's eyes, both seeing the same thing; lust.

It was now close to four in the morning and Alexa knew she had to be heading back to her room soon before Wade got up for his five a.m. gym session. Alexa shifted in bed and tried to move the arm around her waist, she was almost completely out of bed before he pulled her back to him.

"Don't leave," he whispered as he nuzzled into her neck and placed light kisses.

"I have too," she said as she closed her eyes, a smiled forming on her face. "Stu will be awake soon and you know he'll turn this place upside down looking for me."

"I don't know why you don't just leave him," he said as he propped himself up on his hand, looking down at her.

"He's done nothing wrong," she simply replied as she got out of bed and gathered all her clothes.

He scoffed, "He's possessive and he smothers you."

Alexa shook her head, "I'm not having this conversation with you. I'll see you tomorrow at the arena." She placed a kiss on his lips before swiftly exiting the hotel room. Alexa didn't know where things between him and her were going but she did know one thing; she had absolutely no feelings for Mr. Drew McIntyre.

Alexa quietly slipped back into the hotel room and rinsed herself off in the shower before sliding back in bed, snuggling into Wade's side. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent and, just like every other time, the guilt began to sink in. She didn't understand why she was doing this to a man that gave her everything she asked for and more. Drew was right when he had said he was possessive and smothering but if he knew what she was doing behind his back it would be obvious that he had every reason to be. Alexa's thoughts were interrupted as sleep consumed her.

Alexa woke a few hours later to the sound of her cell phone alarm going off; Wade must have set it for her before he left to go to the gym. She reached for her cell phone and turned off the alarm before climbing out of bed to take a shower. It was now eleven in the morning and Wade had a signing at two which she would be accompanying him to. As Alexa stepped out of the shower she heard the hotel room door open and two men laughing about something one of them had said in the hallway. Alexa wrapped the towel around her body and poked her head out the bathroom door.

"Hey baby," Wade smiled as he looked in her direction. "Drew has to be at the signing too so he's just going to tag along with us."

"Okay, I'm done in the shower if you need to get in," Alexa smiled.

"I'll be in shortly," he smiled back before sitting down on the couch and turning on the television.

Drew sent a quick wink Alexa's way and Alexa rolled her eyes before shutting the bathroom door and locking it. Sliding down the bathroom door and onto the floor Alexa realized that seeing Wade's best friend behind his back was no longer fun anymore. Yeah, the sex was great but she had a feeling that he was beginning to develop feelings that she didn't want him to have. Alexa shook off her thought and stood up and looked at herself in the mirror before applying her make-up. She went for a natural look and put on a very minimal amount of make-up, Alexa had opted out of washing her hair since she had straightened it the previous morning so she quickly brushed before parting it down the side and curling the ends. After looking herself over in the mirror once more Alexa unwrapped the towel from around her body, letting it fall to the floor. She grabbed the matching pink lace bra and thong from on top of the toilet seat and slipped them on. She pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, matching it with a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt, and completing the look with a pair of mid-length black Uggs. She then put her 4 carat diamond earrings in her ear, she then put her white gold Tiffany's Keys necklace around her neck, fastening the clasp and letting the pendant fall perfectly above her breasts. She then picked up her most prized possession and stared at it for a while, it was an 18k Round Brilliant Three Stone Diamond ring from Tiffany & Co. Wade had bought it for Alexa with his first WWE check and told her it was a promise ring. She wore it on her left hand and told herself that the day her and Wade got engaged she would moved it to her left hand. Alexa slipped the ring on her finger and smiled as it glistened in the light.

"Three years and that thing still amazes you," Alexa looked in the bathroom doorway and smiled as she saw Wade leaning against the door frame.

"It's the best thing you've ever bought me," she smiled.

"Well when I finally pop the question you'll get an even bigger on," he smiled as he walked further into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Alexa smiled as Wade wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want an even bigger one. When you pop the question I'll be moving this ring to my left hand and it will be my engagement ring."

"If that's what you want," Wade smiled as he leaned down and captured Alexa's lips in a breath taking kiss.

Alexa slowly pulled back from the kiss and smiled up at Wade, "We have to leave in 30 minutes, you should hit the showers. You smell like sweat," she said as she scrunched her nose."

"Hey, if I didn't sweat I wouldn't have this amazing body," Wade smiled at her. "And, I wouldn't have all the girls after me."

"Oh, so you're a ladies' man now?" Alexa smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, glancing at Wade's reflection in through the corner of her eye. "Guess I'll be heading out tonight; you know I can surely capture some male attention."

Wade smirked at Alexa before standing behind her, placing the palms of his hands onto the counter top on both sides of Alexa, "This male's attention is the only one you need." He smiled as her eyes connected with his in the mirror.

Alexa smiled at Wade and turned around so that she was now facing him. "Well I just figured that since you'd rather have all these girls chasing after you…" Alexa trail off as she smirked up at Wade.

"I don't need them, I've already caught the one I want," Wade said before leaning down and kissing Alexa. The kiss was interrupted when the two heard a knock on the door.

"Come on dude, we have to leave in 20 minutes and I haven't even head the shower turn on yet," Drew said from the other side.

Alexa laughed before kissing Wade once more and slipping out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"You know you didn't have to fuck him while I was right out in the next room," Drew said after he heard the shower turn on.

Alexa looked up from her phone in disbelief, "Okay for one I didn't fuck him and two, why would it matter if I did or didn't. He's my boyfriend; not you."

"Oh so I bet your boyfriend would love to know what, or who, you've been doing every night for the past three months," Drew threatened.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"I would Alexa," Drew said.

Alexa stood up and walked over to Drew, getting in his face. "You listen to me when I say this - -we are done. Whatever it is that you and I had going in is over. No more texts. No more late night visits. No more hook-ups. Don't call me when you get bored, don't text me when you're all alone at night. I love that man in there and I'll be damn if you ruin things between us," she said.

"If you cut me off I will tell him," Drew said. "I mean, he should forgive you. You forgave him after you found out he'd been seeing someone else for the whole third year of your relationship."

Alexa took a step back from Drew, he better than anyone knew how much Wade's infidelity had hurt her and here he was throwing it in her face. "He should forgive me, but we know he won't," Alexa said as she grabbed her purse. "I'm going to see PJ, tell Wade I'm riding to the signing with him," she said before storming out of the hotel room.

**A/N: Chapter 2 up! I waited all day to come home and write this chapter, I am so in love with the story! Next chapter you guys will find out all about when Wade cheated on Alexa and how Drew knew how bad she was hurt by it. Let me know what you think. **

**P.S. - - if anyone didn't know…PJ is Justin Gabriel.**


	3. This Is What We Need

Alexa sat in a chair on PJ's hotel room balcony; she had been there for about ten minutes and hadn't moved from the spot she was in.

PJ walked out onto the balcony and looked at Alexa; she looked completely lost in her own thoughts. "We have to head out if we're going to make it to the signing in time and Wade had been blowing up my phone," he said as he squatted down in front of Alexa.

Alexa looked at PJ, "Is it okay if I stay here while you guys go?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "You know if you do that Wade may have a heart attack." PJ looked at her face, noticing the disappointment clearly spread across it. "Why don't we meet up with them and then you tell him you want to go shopping," he suggested. "He won't make you stay there if you don't want to."

Alexa sighed, "I guess that'll work."

"And after the signing you will come back here and tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours," he said.

Alexa smiled and stood from her seat, "Deal."

The two walked back into the living room, Alexa grabbed her purse and Paul made sure he had his wallet and his key card. The two exited the hotel room and made their way downstairs to the lobby, then out to Paul's rental.

"There you are," Wade said as Paul rushed over to Alexa after seeing her enter the signing area. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Alexa said putting on her best smile. "I think I'm going to take advantage of this signing being in a mall and do a little shopping."

Wade reached in his back pocket and pulled his wallet out, removing his credit card from its slot and handing it to Alexa, "Get whatever you'd like." Wade smiled at his girlfriend before pulling her in for a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead. He knew something was bothering her and he hoped he could get it out of her later in the day.

"Text me when you're ready to leave?" she said as they broke the hug.

"Of course," he said. "Are you coming back to the room with me?"

"I think I may go hang out with PJ for a while, if that's okay," she smiled.

"That's cool," he said. "Have fun shopping," he kissed her lips before walking over and taking his place at the signing table.

Alexa took a deep breath and walked away from the signing area, a little retail therapy should get her out of the mood she was currently in - - she hoped.

Three hours later, Alexa was standing by Justin and Wade's rental cars which had been brought to the back entrance of the mall in order to avoid being mobbed by fans. She had a good six or seven bags, ranging from Victoria's Secret, to Coach, and M.A.C. The shopping spree had definitely improved her mood, she was ready to admit to Wade about her and Drew; after she talked to PJ about it first of course.

"How was the signing?" Alexa smiled as Wade, Drew, and Justin walked out to the cars.

"Signing our name a million times is always fun," PJ said as he shook his right hand as he tried to get the feeling back in it. "You gonna call that girl?" he said, turning his attention to Drew.

"Oh yes," Drew said, looking at Alexa. "She is definitely going to be screaming my name tonight," he smirked.

"You're coming with me right?" PJ asked as he watched Alexa rolled her eyes at Drew.

"Yes I am," she smiled before walking over to Wade. "I'll see you later tonight," she said as she kissed him. "Don't miss me too much," she smiled.

"Now we both know that's impossible," he smirked.

Alexa took Wade's credit card out of her purse and handed it to him, "Would you mind taking my bags back to the room for me?"

"Not at all," he smiled before opening the trunk to his car. He gave her one more kiss before he and Drew got into his car and drove off.

"Be ready to spill all the beans when we get back to my room," PJ said as he and Alexa got into the car. Alexa rolled her eyes and smiled as she got into the car.

Once they arrived back to Paul's hotel room and got settled on the couch Alexa started the conversation. "I've been seeing Drew for the past three months," she admitted, getting straight to the point. "I don't want to see him anymore and I'm going to confess everything to Wade tonight," she continued with her confessions when she saw PJ was speechless.

"How did you start seeing Drew?" PJ asked, finding his voice.

"It started four months after I had found out Wade was cheating on me. Those four months were hell for me. He was trying to make it up to me, buying me everything, not leaving my sight, I had to space and every time I closed my eyes at night all I could see was him fucking her. So I couldn't sleep one night and I snuck down to the bar after he fell asleep, Drew was there and I ended up getting drunk. He took me back to his room and we had sex. The next morning we decided that we would continue the random hook-ups. It was supposed to be just sex, no feelings involved but now three months later and he has feelings," Alexa took a deep breath. "I can't hide this anymore and I know he's not going to forgive me but maybe time apart is what Wade and I need."

PJ took a deep breath, "What you and Drew are doing behind his back is wrong but what Wade did was even worse. He wasn't only having sex with that girl, he was having a full relationship with her and you stuck by him. Even if it was only for four months you still attempted to work things out so if he pushed you away because of this then that's his loss."

Alexa took another deep breath and stood up, "I really wanna get this over with as soon as possible. Will your door be open?"

"It's always open for you," Paul smiled as he stood and gave Alexa a hug. "Just remember, regardless of what either one of you have done - -that man loves you more than his own life."

Alexa shook her head before exiting the room, making her way to her hotel room; preparing herself for what could be the second worse night in her life.

As she entered the hotel room she noticed Wade and Drew playing Xbox on the couch. _'Great, I should have known he'd be here,' _she thought to herself. "Wade, can we talk?" she said, making her presence known as she sat on the chair that was next to the couch.

"Yeah baby," he smiled. "Can you give us a minute Drew?"

"No," Alexa said as she stopped him from leaving, the look Drew's face told her that he knew what she was about to do. "I want him to be here for this."

"Okay," Wade said, now worried. "What's up?"

Alexa took a deep breath and looked down at her hands in her lap, holding back tears. "Drew and I have been sleeping together for the past three months," she said as she looked up into Wade's eyes.

Wade sat frozen in place, before shaking his head to get him out of his daze. "Why?" was the only word Wade could muster out.

"I wasn't happy. You were smothering me after I caught you and Casey in bed together and I snuck out of here one night and got drunk and slept with him. We continued seeing each other and casually having sex; no feeling involved."

Wade stood from his place on the couch and grabbed Drew by his shirt, pulling him up and slamming him into the wall.

"Stu, stop," Alexa shouted as she rushed to the guys side.

"You have thirty seconds to get out of my sight or I swear to god you will not live to see another day," Wade said as he released the hold on Drew's shirt and watched Drew hurry out of the hotel room before angrily turning his attention onto Alexa. "And you, I do everything for you. I buy you anything you ask for, you don't have to work and you want for nothing and this is how you repay me? You fuck my best friend!"

"You have no right to judge me," she said. "You had a second girlfriend for a whole year."

"You could have left," Wade said. "You didn't have to tell me we were going to work things out while you fucked Drew every fucking night."

"I think you and I need a break from each other," she said. "We should have taken a break when I found out about you and Casey."

"A break?" Wade said. "As in we're breaking up?"

"A break as in, time apart so that we can both be sure this is what we want."

"Alexa, I'm 31 years old. I know this is what I want; don't include me in this. You need to see if this is what you want, clearly it's not since you and Drew have some sort of relationship."

"First of all, Drew and I have no relationship. It was just sex; he started catching feelings and got mad when I threatened to cut him off. He told me he was going to tell you and I wanted to make sure you heard it from me and not him," Alexa said. "And as for the break, yeah I do need it. You have been my life since I was 17; as soon as I graduated high school I moved in with you and followed your dreams with you. I don't know what life without you is like, I don't know what it's like to have a job, I don't know what it's like to have my own place. The only thing I know is the PIN number to your debit card."

"You didn't have to sleep with Drew to tell me you needed those things," Wade said as he shook his head. "I can't have this conversation with you. Just get your shit together and get out, I'll put some money in your bank account; you have one week to get your shit out of my house and figure out where you're going to stay."

Alexa look at Wade in shook and began crying as he turned his back on her to leave. "Stu," she said, making him stop with his back still facing her. "I love you."

Wade took a deep breath and shook his head before continuing to walk out of the hotel room.

**A/N: Sorry I switched between Wade/Stu and Justin/PJ/Paul!**


	4. This Should Be Fun

It had been about five days since Alexa had confessed her infidelities to Wade. He had kept his promise about putting some money into her personal bank account but as soon as he did that he changed his bank account number and cancelled all his credit cards. Alexa had found herself a small one bedroom apartment, it was nice for the price she was paying but it was a big change from the five bedroom home she had with Wade. Once Wade walked out on her that night Alexa quickly packed her belongings and headed home to pack her stuff from there. She had been staying with her friend Bridget temporarily, she stayed up night after night with Alexa while she cried; Alexa was thankful she still had someone in her life.

Wade hadn't tried to get in contact with Alexa, not one text, e-mail, or phone call had been sent. Alexa knew things between him and her were over for good and a part of her wanted things to be this way but that didn't take the pain away. She missed everything about him, his touch, his smell, his voice, his laugh; she was beginning to think she had made a mistake.

Drew was the complete opposite; he had called her about a thousand times, sent hundreds of texts, and even a few e-mails, which Alexa never replied to. She wanted to experience life on her own, not jump into another relationship; especially one with Drew.

"This place is cute," Bridget said as she joined Alexa back in the kitchen. She had just looked around Alexa's new apartment as they brought in a few boxes.

Alexa shook herself from her thoughts and looked up at Bridget, "Yeah, it's small but I love it."

"All the boxes are unloaded, do you want me to stay and help you unpack things?" she asked.

"No," Alexa answered, giving her a small smile. "I'm gonna do it, thank you though."

"No problem, if you need me call me," she said. "I'll have my phone on me at all times."

Alexa smiled and hugged Bridget as the two said their goodbyes, Alexa watched Bridget leave the house and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath as she sat down on the couch that the movers had brought in, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and clicked on her Twitter app. Twitter had become her only form of seeing Wade and what he was up to. He never usually tweeted much, just about where he was or how he was going to beat someone's ass - - today was different though.

'_This isn't getting any easier. Should never have let her go.' _Alexa read Wade's tweet over and over before closing her eyes and letting the tears fall. She had spent the past five days thinking that she never even crossed his mind.

Alexa's eyes shot open at the sound of her phone ringing, she looked down at the phone and saw Drew's name flashing across her screen. Alexa rolled her eyes but decided to answer the phone and see what he possibly had to say to her.

"Hello," she answered.

"Finally, I've been trying to call you since you left," Drew said. "How are you? Where are you? Are you okay?"

Alexa sighed, "I'm fine, I'm in my new apartment, and yes I'm okay."

"I miss you," he said. "Wade isn't talking to me and he's been a dick to everyone since you left."

"He hasn't attempted to talk to me either," she said.

"Casey was here two nights ago," Drew said. "I don't know if she was here for work or here for him."

Alexa felt her whole world stop; she thought Wade wasn't talking to her because he was hurt. She never even thought that he would go back to Casey. "Well if he's back with her that's his choice, I have no say in the matter nor do I care," she lied. "What is the point of this phone call Drew?" Alexa said, suddenly feeling annoyed.

"You remember that night when you said you wish you could get a job with the WWE?"

"Yeah," Alexa said, becoming interested in what Drew had to say.

"Well I mentioned it to Vince and there's an opening in the scheduling department, you would be in charge of handing the schedules out to the SmackDown superstars."

Alexa shook her head, "You got me a job with the WWE?"

"Yeah, if you don't want it anymore I completely understand," he said.

Alexa smiled, "Thank you Drew, tell Vince I'll take it."

"You're welcome and he said if you want the job just show up at the SmackDown taping on Tuesday, there's a ticket for you at the airport."

"Tomorrow is Tuesday," Alexa said.

"Well you better get packing and get your behind to Oklahoma," Drew laughed.

Alexa laughed, "Thank you so much Drew."

"It really wasn't a problem," he said. "I'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow."

Alexa smiled as her and Drew said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Alexa made a quick call to Bridget to tell her the news, she also told her about how Drew told her Casey was back around. Although Casey told her not to think much of it because she really could have gotten her job as a make-up artist back Alexa still assumed the worst; that she and Stu were hooking up again.

Alexa quickly shook off her thoughts and made her way upstairs and began packing. She had to go through a few boxes to find the things she needed so packing took a bit longer than she had expected. After her bags were packed she pulled a pillow and blanket out of one of her boxes and plopped down on her bed, falling asleep the minute she closed her eyes.

The next day seemed to fly by for Alexa, she had woke up, went to the airport, boarded the plane, landed in Oklahoma, met up with Drew, made her way to the arena, and now she was sitting in Vince's office waiting for him to arrive. Alexa had decided to wear a pair of black dress pants with a pink pin stripe, a pink satin short sleeve button up, and matching pink round toed satin heels. She left her hair down and curled it, letting her honey blonde locks frame her face perfectly; she was light on the make-up and stuck with a more natural look.

Alexa's head turn to the door as she heard the office door opened, allowing Vince to walk through.

Alexa stood up from her seat, "Hello Mr. McMahon."

"You've been traveling with this company for four years, you can call me Vince," he chuckled as he sat down behind his desk.

"Thank you, Vince," she smiled as she sat down.

"Well you're here because you got the job in the scheduling department," he said. "For the next month you will not only be handing out schedules but you will also be getting trained on how create the schedules."

"Isn't Katrina in charge of making the schedules?" Alexa questioned, wondering why she was being trained to do someone else's job.

"Yes but having her do both the SmackDown roster and the Raw roster is proving to be an overload for her so you will be head of the SmackDown scheduling and she will be the head of the Raw scheduling," he said. "Now, that being said, are you still interested in a job?"

Alexa looked at Vince in pure shock; she would be going from an assistant to head of a department in a month. "Yes, I am definitely still interested," she smiled.

"Okay, well you have an office in Connecticut; you don't have to use it but its there if you want it. This is yours," Vince said as he handed Alexa a box with a laptop in it. "It already has all the programs on it that you'll need for scheduling. If there's ever a time when you don't feel like or aren't able to travel you can e-mail the schedules to your assistant, Jake, and he will distribute them. Do you have any questions?"

Alexa looked up at Vince in complete awe, she was speechless right now and all she could manage was to nod her head.

Vince laughed to himself, "Well you have to go meet with Katrina, she'll have a few things to show you and she'll also have schedules for you to hand out. If you have any questions feel free to ask her or me," Vince smiled as he stood up and extended his hand to her. "Welcome to the WWE," he said.

Alexa smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you." Alexa gave Vince one last smiled as she gathered her purse and brand new laptop before walking out of Vince's office with the biggest smile on her face.

Alexa made her way to the scheduling office but the sight in front of her stopped her in her tracks. Alexa watched as Stu and Casey stood at the end of the hallway talking and laughing about something. Alexa swore she felt her heart breaking at the sight of the two but she had business to handle; she wanted a life on her own and she needed this job. Alexa continued walking down the hallway, in the direction of the two.

The sound of heels clicking on the ground made Stu look up from his conversation, not expecting to see Alexa walking in his direction. He definitely wasn't expecting to see her walk right past him either.

Alexa smiled to herself as she walked past Stu without even looking at him, she knew he saw her but she acted as if he didn't even exist.


	5. You Have to Protect Yourself

Alexa took a deep breath as she stared at the name on the door in front of her. She had managed to learn a few things about scheduling and hand out most of the schedules to the SmackDown superstars; actually she handed all but one out. Alexa looked up at the door once more and the name 'Wade Barrett' made her want to shove the schedule under the door and run and hide somewhere. Alexa shook off her fears and knocked on the door. After hearing Stu's voice say come in she opened the door and entered the room.

"I'm just here to drop off your schedule," Alexa quietly said as she extended the schedule out to Stu.

Wade's head shot up at the sound of Alexa's voice, after taking a few seconds to find his voice Wade finally spoke up. "So the rumors were true," he said as he stood up.

"What rumors?" Alexa questioned.

"You and Drew are an item now and he got you a job in the scheduling department," Wade said as he took the schedule from Alexa.

"The rumors are half true; Drew did get me a job in the scheduling department but he and I are not together," Alexa said. "But since we're talking about rumors, I'm happy to see that you've moved on," Alexa fake smiled.

"What do you mean moved on?"

"With Casey, I heard she was back and I saw the two of you together but I'm fine with it," she lied.

Wade chuckled to himself, "Looks like the rumors you're hearing are half true also. Casey is back, but not as my girlfriend, she's back as a make-up artist."

Alexa shrugged her shoulders, "Doesn't bother me either way."

"Why would it matter to you anyway? You walked out on me, so it shouldn't matter who I end up with," Wade said. This wasn't how he wanted this conversation with Alexa to go, he wanted to tell her how much he missed her and that he wants her back but the minute he saw her standing in his locker room his guard went up. He couldn't want someone that didn't want him back; that's how people end up hurt.

Alexa was in awe at the way Stu was talking to her, she thought he missed her. All she wanted to do when she opened his locker room door was jump into his arms but the first words out of his mouth were an accusation. Alexa shook her head and turned on her heels, quickly exiting Stu's locker room. Once the door closed behind her she walked down the hallway with her head down, stopping only when she collided with someone's bare chest.

"Whoa, whoa what's wrong?"

Alexa looked up and saw PJ looking down at her, "Stu."

That was all Alexa had to say for him to know what happened. "Look, you go gather your stuff and you can come back to the hotel and stay with me and we'll talk."

Alexa nodded her head and made her way to the scheduling office to gather her stuff.

"What did you do to her?" PJ asked as he entered the locker room he was sharing with Stu.

"What do you mean?" he said as he looked up from lacing his boots.

"All that girl has been asking me about his how you're doing and if you're okay and the first thing you do when you see her is make her cry," Paul said as he slipped a pair of pants over his trunks.

"Look, I didn't tell her to break up with me," Stu said. "I didn't tell her to sleep with Drew either, she did both of those things on her own."

Paul looked at Stu in disbelief and shook his head, "She was hurt about what went on between you and Casey."

"Then she should have talked to me about it," Stu said as he angrily stood up. "I wanted to marry that girl, she was everything to me. I know I fucked up by seeing Casey on the side but I was scared, I am 31 years old and I have never felt this way about anyone else in my life. I love her more than I love myself but I don't want to get hurt again, I can't take this pain a second time around," Wade said as he made his way to the door. "Please, just don't talk about her anymore," he said before exiting the locker room and connecting eyes with Alexa; she had heard everything he said about her. Neither knew what to say so Alexa just put her head down and Stu continued on his way to the guerilla, punching a wall on his way down the hallway.

Justin put his shirt on and grabbed his bag before exiting the locker room and ushering Alexa out of the arena.

It was now one in the morning and Alexa lay next to a sleeping Paul as she stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't het Stu off of her mind. The words he said, the anger in his voice, and the fear he was hiding kept Alexa awake and wanting nothing more than to run to his room and beg for forgiveness. She quickly talked herself out of that in fear of getting hurt and decided a walk down to the indoor pool would probably be a better idea.

Alexa slowly climbed out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror, she had on a pair of yellow pajama shorts with white polka dots with a white tank top and her hair was on the very top of her head in a messy bun with a few hairs falling down and framing her face. Alexa took a white hoodie out of her of suitcase and put it on and zipped it up. She slipped on a pair of fuzzy white slippers and grabbed Paul's spare room key and her cell phone before quietly slipping out of the hotel room and making her way down to the pool. Alexa slid her slippers off and sat on the side of the pool, slipping her feet into the water instantly feeling relaxed. The sound of the pool room door opening caused Alexa to look over at the doors, locking eyes with none other than Stu Bennett.


	6. In This Moment

Alexa quickly stood up from the pool and grabbed her belongings; she had heard Stu loud and clear earlier when he said he wanted nothing to do with her anymore so she promised herself she would avoid him at all costs. "I was just getting ready to go back upstairs," she lied as she started walking towards the exit.

"No you weren't," Stu said, making Alexa stop. "You just got here, I was in the lobby and I saw you walk by," he said as he took a seat on one of the chairs by the pool, staring at the water. "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you earlier; I was surprised to see you walk through my door."

"It's fine," Alexa said. "I don't know why I thought seeing you would be any different."

The two were silent for a few minutes before Stu spoke up, "These past six days have been hell for me. One minute I find myself staring at the door waiting for you to walk through the door and then the next minute I find myself wanting to rip someone's head off. I know you said you need to be on your own for a while and I want to respect your wishes but I can't help but be selfish and say I can't."

Alexa took a deep breath, "It's been hard for me too. I have to tell myself over and over that I made the right choice but I still don't believe it. It takes everything in me not to wake up in the morning and call you. I check your twitter everyday like some little obsessed fan. We need space from our relationship but not each other."

"You think friends is really possible for us? I mean, after everything that has happened."

"I can't say that'll we'll be best friends but this cold shoulder thing has to stop, especially since we work together now."

Stu sighed, "This being friend's thing doesn't mean that I'm over what we have. The second you work out all your problems I'll be ready to work out our relationship problems and get together. Like I told you before; I'm 31 years old and I know that you're what I want." Before Alexa could say anything back to Stu he rose from his seat and walked out of the pool room.

Alexa sat down for a few minutes to regain her composure before heading back to her room for the night. Alexa didn't know where she stood with Wade; they could try to get along for the sake of work but Alexa knew that eventually their feelings would get in the way. Alexa shook her head as she quietly entered PJ's hotel room and decided to put her thoughts away and get some sleep.

Alexa sighed at her reflection in her compact mirror, it was six in the morning and she was running on two and a half hours of sleep. PJ had gone to the gym at four that morning, leaving a note telling Alexa he'd meet her on the plane.

"Whoa, please say you brought your make-up on the plane with you," Paul said as he approached Alexa, Wade following behind him.

"Shut up PJ," Alexa said as she smiled back up at him, locking eyes with Stu for a few moments.

"Well, I see you took the middle seat as always," PJ smirked. "Stu, you want window or aisle?"

"I'll take the aisle seat," Wade answered before PJ slipped by Alexa and took his seat by the window.

Wade got himself settled in before glancing over at Alexa, she was looking in the mirror attempting to make herself look like she had gotten a decent amount of sleep. Something sparkling on Alexa's right hand had caught his eye; Wade smiled to himself as he saw his promise ring on her finger.

"I give up," Alexa said, breaking Stu from his thoughts as she tossed her compact back into her bag.

"Just lean back and sleep for the whole flight," PJ said. "Worry about your face when we get there."

Stu watched as Alexa got comfortable and closed her eyes after the plane took off, and in less than five minutes she was knocked out.

Wade was reading his magazine when he felt a head nuzzle into the side of his arm, and a small arm wrapped around his stomach. Stu looked to his right and saw Alexa sleeping peacefully. He quietly smiled to himself and went to back to reading his magazine; in this moment everything was perfect to him.


	7. Reschedule

Alexa walked down the hallways of the arena, making sure all the superstars had no problems with their schedules. Alexa decided to dress semi-casual tonight since she was just at a house show, wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a teal off the shoulder short sleeve top with a pair of white heels. Hearing her name called behind her Alexa turned around, coming face to face with the person who essentially caused all her problems with Wade – Casey Leggio. Casey was a bit taller than Alexa, standing at about 5'6" with dark brown hair that was currently up in a messy bun, she had on a blue velour outfit with a pair of white sneakers.

"Hey, I heard that you were back," Casey said as she approached Alexa.

"Yeah, I'm back," Alexa said. She and Casey had never liked each other due to obvious reasons, so the fact that she was even approaching her had troubled Alexa; that was, until she began speaking again.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Wade and I are working on things," she said. "We're not together right now but we've been talking a lot and now that you're around I think its best that you don't get in the way."

Alexa couldn't help but laugh at the words coming out of Casey's mouth, "Yeah, okay Casey; whatever you say." Alexa began to walk away when Casey began talking again.

"I mean it," she said. "The only reason we ended last time was because you found out. He had no intention of ending things. Why don't you bring up the phone bill from after you find out, he and I still spoke frequently until you decided to tell him that you wanted to leave. Even after you caught us we still tried to continue things. The only reason he stopped talking to me was so that you wouldn't suspect anything. He told me that he and I had to 'fall back' for awhile until you stopped worrying about what he was doing."

Alexa took a deep breath and continued to walk down the hallway, her thoughts plagued with every word that Casey had just spoke. Wade wasn't sincere when he said he cut Casey off, it was only temporary. The second Alexa let her guard down with him he was going to go right back to her, so now it only made sense that the two would eventually get back together now.

As the night came to a close Alexa gathered her stuff and headed back to the hotel in her rental, her mind had been running wild since her conversation with Casey and now she was starting to break down. As she walked through the hallways of the hotel room she had to lean against a wall to hold herself up, Alexa suddenly stopped walking and slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and letting her tears flow. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she felt someone touch her arm. As she looked up Alexa's first instinct was to pull away.

"Don't touch me," she said as she stood up and began walking away from Stu.

A confused Stu rose to his feet and followed after Alexa, gently grabbing her arm, "Wait, what is wrong?" Alexa pulled her arm away and continued walking. "Alexa, please stop walking away from me. I haven't seen you all day; what could I have possibly done?"

"You're a fucking liar. You can't tell the truth. Our whole relationship was a lie," Alexa said as she turned to Stu. "I've never meant anything to you," Alexa slipped her promise ring off her finger and placed it in Stu's hand before walking off to her hotel room, leaving a shocked Stu standing in the middle of the hallway staring at the ring in his hand.

A week passed since Alexa's altercation with Stu and the two hadn't spoke a word to each other. He had tried to get her to talk to him but she would say she was too busy or just ignore his request all together.

Alexa sat on the front porch of her apartment, it was her first day off since she was hired for the WWE and she was more than happy to have the downtime. Alexa was so far off in her thoughts that she didn't see the man approaching her until he was right in front of her.

"You've been M.I.A. lately," Drew McIntyre said as he took a seat in the chair next to her.

"You've seen me every day for the past week," she replied.

"Yeah, at work. You didn't go out with the group at all; the only time you were out of your hotel room was to be at the arena or to be on a plane. PJ was about to make Vince room the two of you together."

"I just needed the alone time, that's all," she said simply.

"You're lying," he said. "I saw what happened between you and Stu in the hallway last week."

Alexa looked at Drew surprised, she didn't know anyone was around that night, "It had to be done, maybe now he can move on and have what he really wants."

"I thought what he really wanted was you," Drew said.

"He fooled us all. Made you and I feel guilty about what we were doing while he still had Casey on the back burner."

"He was seeing her while you and I were seeing each other."

"Basically," Alexa said as she stood up and walked into her apartment, Drew following behind her.

"What does 'basically' mean?"

Alexa plopped down onto her couch, "After the night I found out he stopped seeing her but he didn't stop talking to her. Then a month later when I had that bad break down and wanted to leave he told her that he had to stop talking to her for a while but as soon as I stopped worrying about him lying that he would get in touch with her again."

Drew sat down in awe, "He really did play us all," he said.

"He has to know that he can't have the both of us, that's not okay," she said. "If he wants her then that's fine, I won't stop him but he can't have me too," Alexa said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Drew wrapped his arms around Alexa and pulled her close, letting her cry it all out. When she was done she looked up at Drew, the two stared into each other's eyes until Alexa leaned up and began to hungrily kiss him. Drew returned the kiss while Alexa moved on top of him and pushed him to lay on his back. Alexa moved down to Drew's neck while Drew's hands roamed Alexa's body. Alexa moved back to Drew's lips until Drew started to unbutton her jeans, Alexa sat up and stood from the couch.

"We can't do this," she said.

"Why not?" he said. "You know it always makes you feel better."

Alexa smiled lightly, "I know it does but it's not fair to you. I can't use you as a distraction from my problems."

Drew shook his head, "Then let me take you out, we still have two days off…I can take you out to dinner."

Alexa smiled; maybe she should give Drew a chance. "Okay, be here by eight," she smiled.

Drew smiled back and kissed Alexa's forehead before the two said their goodbyes.

The next day, Alexa was sitting on the couch watching television and playing games on her phone when there was a knock on her door. Alexa answered the door with a smile on her face, thinking it was Drew; her happiness was ruined when she saw Stu standing in front of her.

"Can we talk?" he said.

"I think me giving you your ring back was a big enough clue that I want nothing to do with you," she said.

Stu ignored Alexa and brushed past her and entered the apartment, "Well I'm not leaving here until I get some answers."

Alexa sighed, she really didn't want to do this but she knew he wouldn't leave. She plopped down onto the couch and turned the TV off, "What would you like to know?"

"Why did you give me the ring back?" he said as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Because you're a liar," she answered.

"What did I lie about?"

"Well you're lying right now by acting like you don't know," she said.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Alexa looked into Stu's eyes and saw confusion written all over them. "You never were going to stop seeing Casey completely."

"I did stop seeing her right after you found out," he said.

Alexa shook her head and stood from the couch, turning her back to Wade as she looked out the window, "You did stop _seeing _her but you continued to talk to her. And before you say you didn't; I logged onto the cell phone account and brought up the bills from after I found out," Alexa took the printed bills out of her purse and handed them to Stu. "You continued talking to her for a month; the calls stopped after I threatened to move out. After that you told her that when things settled down you'd get in touch with her." Stu looked up from the cell phone bills, Alexa could see shock and regret written all over her face; the was proof that Casey was telling the truth. The tears began to fall from Alexa's eyes as she slowly slid into the chair next to the window.

Stu hurried over to Alexa and got on his knees, taking her hands into his. Alexa quickly pushed him away and stood up from the chair, moving across the room and away from Stu. "I think it's time for you to leave," she said.

Stu looked over at Alexa, "You should know that only half of what you just said to me is true. Yeah, I continued talking to her for that month but after you told me you wanted to move out I cut her off completely. I never told her that I'd be back after I got your trust back. I know that continuing to talk to her was a fuck up on my part but I guess I figured you would never leave and I took advantage of that. When I walked in on you moving your stuff out that day I realized just how bad I fucked up. Seeing Casey was a mistake; but losing you over her would have been an even bigger one."

Alexa sat back down on the couch, breaking down again. Stu sat down beside her and pulled her to him, rubbing her back. When her sobs began to quiet down Stu placed his had underneath her chin and made her look up at him before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. There was so much sexual tension built up between the two that the thought of stopping what was about to happen never crossed their minds.

About two hours after the kiss Alexa and Stu lay on Alexa's bed, naked and tangled in the sheets. Alexa looked up at Stu and saw him peacefully sleeping. Alexa rolled over and grabbed her cell phone, seeing it was five o clock in the evening. Alexa sighed and she sent Drew a quick text telling him that they would have to reschedule.


	8. Lies & Deceit

Stu woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock on Alexa's night stand and saw that it was eleven in the morning. Stu looked to his left and saw Alexa sleeping peacefully, Stu sat up in bed and placed his feet on the floor and his head in his hands. He and Alexa were supposed to be working on things; he was supposed to be giving her time alone; sleeping with her wasn't giving her space. He stood from the bed and searched for his clothes, he slid his pants and boxers on before pulling his shirt over his head. Stu wanted nothing more than to leave the house but as he took one more look at Alexa he couldn't fight the urge to get back in bed next to her.

"You were going to leave weren't you?" Alexa asked, she had been awake since Wade sat up in bed. When she realized he was getting up to leave she resisted the urge to say something, wanting to see if he would really leave.

"Yeah," Wade sighed as he leaned back against the headboard. "I'm supposed to be giving you space not sleeping with you."

Alexa moved over, laying her head on Wade's lap and looking up at him, "I wouldn't have let it happen if I didn't want it to."

"If you wanted it to happen then why do we still need to do this break thing? You still want to be with me so why not just be with me?"

Now it was Alexa's turn to sigh, "Because I want to know I can be something on my own."

"But you can, you bought your own apartment, got yourself a job; both of those things you did on your own."

"I know," Alexa paused; she couldn't explain why she wanted this. "I can't explain it."

Wade picked up his phone off the night stand as he shook his head, he was getting frustrated with Alexa and he knew if he didn't leave soon they would be fighting again. "I should really get going, I have a flight in a few hours and I have to get my stuff from the hotel."

Alexa sighed, she know he was getting annoyed but Alexa couldn't give in; she always gave in. Alexa sat up in bed, covering the top half of her body with the blanket. "I guess I'll see you at SmackDown," she said.

"I can pick you up from the airport if you need a ride."

"I'm not flying into the next town," she said.

"You're driving yourself all the way to Charlotte alone?"

"No, I'm driving with a friend," she said, hoping he wouldn't ask who.

Stu knew the 'friend' Alexa was driving with but he asked the dreaded question anyway, "Oh, what friend?"

Alexa sighed, "Drew," she answered.

"Well that tells me why you want this break," Stu said as he slipped his last shoe on.

Alexa shook her head and rolled her eyes, "No, THAT is why I want this break. You don't trust me and I don't trust you. A relationship without trust is just impossible," Alexa got up from the bed, holding the blanket around her. "Stu, I promise you if this break ever makes me want to be with someone else then I will tell you. I'm not stringing you along, I love you and I want to be with you."

"Then put this back on," Stu said as he fished around in his pocket, eventually pulling out Alexa's promise ring. "This is a symbol of you and I lasting forever, if there is any chance that forever is still possible for us then please wear it."

Alexa smiled and gently took the ring from Stu, slipping it back on her right hand. "I missed this ring so much," Alexa said as she looked down at it.

"Then don't take it off anymore," he said as he leaned down and kissed Alexa. Alexa let the blanket drop and began backing up to the bed, pulling Stu with her. When the two hit the bed Stu reluctantly pulled away. "As much as I want to do this again, I really have to catch my flight," Stu said as he kissed Alexa one more time and stood from the bed.

Alexa rolled her eyes and smiled as she stood from the bed and grabbed her robe from the back of her closet door, slipping it on and following Stu to the front door.

"Call me when your plane lands?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, you be safe on your drive down," Stu said. "Text me when you're not driving," Stu said as he opened the door.

"So this is why you had to cancel our dinner?"

Alexa looked in the doorway and was shocked to see Drew standing in front of them.

"All that shit you talked about him playing us and yet you're still hooking up with him," Drew said, his anger building with every word he spoke.

"Look for your…"

"I'm speaking to Alexa, not Stu," Drew said as he looked at Alexa. "You keep letting him play you and hurt you."

"I'm not playing her Drew," Stu said, his anger now rising.

"Oh yeah," Drew said as he got in Stu's face. "Why don't you tell her all your other secrets? Since you're not playing her, you should tell her everything."

"What does he mean tell me everything?" Alexa questioned, looking at Stu.

"Look, we can talk about it another time," Stu said. "When it's just you and I, it has nothing to do with anyone else," Stu said, glaring at Drew.

Drew smirked at Wade before turning his attention to Alexa, "It has nothing to do with anyone else but I was the one who got kicked out of my hotel room when Stu brought random girls home from the club. It has nothing to do with anyone else but yet I was the one who had to hear Stu complain about how clingy and attached you were."

"That's enough Drew," Stu said getting in Drew's face.

"No," Drew said as he stepped past Stu and into the house, Stu close behind him. "I haven't told her the best one yet."

Stu took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down to reason with Drew, "Please, let me tell her on my own."

"No, Stu because if you tell her you'll sweet talk and her and cover up what you did," Drew said before turning his attention back to Alexa. "Stu says it's between you and him but I was the one he came crying to when he found out Casey was pregnant."

"She was what?" Alexa asked. "You got her pregnant Stu?"

Stu took a deep breath, there was no way out of this one, "Yes, she was. It was when she and I first started fooling around. She got rid of the baby and we acted like it never happened."

Alexa took a seat on the couch, there were a million thoughts running through her head, yet she had nothing to say to either of the men standing in front of her. Wade had a year long relationship with another woman, got her pregnant and slept with random women on the side.

"Why?" was the only word that would come out of Alexa's mouth.

"Because he's a manipulator," Drew said as he took a seat next to Alexa, placing his hand on her back.

Alexa looked down at the ring on her finger, staring at it for a while before sliding it off of her finger and walking over to Stu. Alexa gently grabbed Stu's hand before looking up into his eyes, the pain and the hurt completely visible. "You asked me to wear this ring if there was any possibility of you and I lasting forever," Alexa said as he held the ring up to Stu, the tears now pouring from her eyes. "I'm sorry Stu but there isn't a possibility for us in any way anymore," Alexa said as she placed the rung into Stu's hand.

Stu quickly grabbed Alexa's hand when she began to pull away, "Please, can we just talk about this? All of those things happened in the beginning of our relationship, please you have to believe me," Stu said, his tough exterior falling with each word he spoke.

"It doesn't matter Stu, you still did it and didn't tell me, you betrayed me," Alexa said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Please, just go," Alexa said.

There were about a hundred things Stu wanted to say to Alexa at that moment but he knew nothing he said would fix things. Stu turned to the door and opened it, turning to look at Alexa one last time, "I love you, even if you don't believe anything I've ever said to you please believe that," Stu said before leaving the apartment.

As Alexa watched her front door close she finally broke down, falling to the floor let the tears fall and sobbing. The only man she had ever been in love with had been nothing but a lie, he strung her along and Alexa never even saw it coming.

Drew walked over to Alexa and kneeled down by her, "Shh, its okay," he said as he helped her up. "I'm really sorry about all of this. I just couldn't let you be lied to anymore."

Alexa looked up at Drew, "It's fine, I would have been living a complete lie had you told me everything."

Drew gave Alexa and small smile and pulled her in for a hug, "You wanna go lay down for a little bit?"Alexa shook her head before Drew guided her to her bedroom.

Alexa knew that she would eventually have to hear Stu's side of the story but right now all she wanted to do was sleep maybe that would relieve the terrible pain she was feeling in her chest.


	9. Confessions & Regrets

"So, how does it feel to be back on the road Ms. Head of Scheduling?" Drew joked as Alexa took a seat next to him at a table in catering.

"So far I'm happy to be back," she smiled. "But it's still early." The day after her falling out with Stu Alexa received a phone call from Vince and she flew to Connecticut the same day. Vince told her that Katrina recently found out she was having a child and traveling with both shows was too much for her. Vince gave Alexa the Head of Scheduling for SmackDown position a month earlier than he had originally planned. For the past month Alexa did most of her work from her office at WWE Headquarters but with Survivor Series approaching Alexa had to be at all SmackDown events.

"Too early for that," Drew said, looking towards the doors of catering.

Alexa looked behind her just in time to make eye contact with none other than Stu Bennett; the man Alexa hadn't spoken to since that dreadful day in her apartment. "Yeah, definitely too early for that," Alexa said as she stood up. "I'm gonna head to my office and print out these schedules so I can get them out."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Drew asked.

"No, it's fine," Alexa said. "I need some down time before I hand these out and the questions and complaints come in."

"Alright," Drew said. "Text me if you need anything, my match isn't until later in the show."

Alexa gave Drew a small smile and exited catering, not noticing the person following behind her.

"Can you please give me five minutes of your time?" Stu said, making his presence known when Alexa reached the door to her office.

Alexa sighed, she knew she needed to hear Stu's side of the story she just wasn't sure that now was the right time. "I don't think this a conversation we should have at the workplace."

"There's no other place to have it," he said. "You've been avoiding me for a whole month."

Alexa sighed again and opened her office door, signaling Wade to go inside. Alexa walked in behind Stu and took a seat behind her desk while Stu took one of the seats across from her.

The two were silent until Alexa began to get frustrated and impatient, "You said you wanted five minutes of my time, I didn't think they were gonna be spent in silence."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know where to start."

Alexa sarcastically laughed to herself, "How bout you start explaining how Casey wasn't the only girl you cheated on me with, or how I was such an inconvenience to you by being so young and falling in love with you, or why don't you start off explaining to me why you kept Casey's pregnancy from me? Stu, there are more than enough things for you to explain; you fucked up quite a bit."

Stu took a deep breath, "Casey's pregnancy was in the beginning of our relationship, she was an occasional hook-up and I didn't plan to continue seeing her after the pregnancy."

"You should have told me the truth about her pregnancy when your little secret came out," she said. "All you do is lie. I found out you and her were sleeping together, then it takes weeks of arguments for you to admit that you two were in a relationship and fail to tell me that you continued talking to her after you promised you wouldn't, and you failed to tell me that she was pregnant. If you're going to tell the truth then you need to tell the whole truth. Don't be half assed about it; you have one chance to tell me if there is anything else you kept from me about you and Casey's relationship."

"No," Stu said as he looked down at his lap. "Everything is out now."

Alexa sat back in her office chair, waiting for Wade to continue with his explanations.

"And you were never an inconvenience," Stu said as he looked up at Alexa. "When I saw you in that club I felt things that I had never felt before and then, when you told me you were 17, I told myself that I would wait for you…"

"But you didn't," Alexa said as she cut Stu off. "You were sleeping with other girls."

"The other girls didn't start until I made it to the WWE," he said. "That was awhile after you I got together. And that was me being stupid, you couldn't be around all the time and I got selfish."

"Yeah, that's all you fucking are," Alexa said, she had been crying night after night over Wade Barrett for the last month and all those tears were not fuel for her anger. "You never thought about how I would feel when you were with those girls, you never thought about how you and Casey's relationship would hurt me. I know that I'm not perfect and cheating on you with Drew was a terrible thing but that was the only thing I ever kept from you. You never even loved me enough to tell me the truth," Alexa said as she stood from her desk and walked around to the front of it, standing directly in front of Stu and leaning down to look him in the eyes. "I'm beginning to think that your 'love' for me was all just a lie as well."

It was now Stu's turn to be angry as he stood from his chair and pinning Alexa against the desk. "Don't you ever say that again, I may have lied about a lot and I can admit that I was a shitty person but never once did I lie about my love for you. I have and always will love you, and your problem is that you never believed that. You thought the worst of me and I lived up to all those bad expectations," Stu said before backing away from Alexa. "It's obvious to me that this," he said as he motioned between the two of them. "Is over, I can see that now."

Alexa watched as Stu left her office, waiting for the door to shut before breaking down and crying. All Alexa wanted for the past month was closure, she wanted to hear what Stu had to say and move on with her life but now that she heard everything she felt empty, something inside of her was missing. As Alexa stood from the floor and wiped her eyes, realizing what she had to do to fill the emptiness. Alexa sat back in her chair and sent a few texts; she was going out tonight just to find someone to fill her emptiness.

The next morning Alexa woke up to the sound of someone closing her bathroom door. She sat up in bed, realizing she was in her hotel room, she remembered the events of last night; she just couldn't remember who she had left the club with. She had pretty much spoken to everyone last night but most of them were too scared to take her up on her offer because she was 'Stu Bennett's girl', the fact that Stu had been at the club made things even more difficult for Alexa.

"Good morning sunshine," Alexa heard a voice say. As she looked up to where the voice came from she instantly regretted what went down last night.

"Good morning," she said, forcing a smile on her face.


	10. Losing Focus

Alexa sat in the airport, waiting for her flight to be called. All she wanted to do was board her plane and head to California, she needed to get out of Louisiana and leave all the events of yesterday behind her.

Too bad both of her problems were traveling with her.

Alexa had been playing a game on her phone when she heard her name being called; when she looked up she saw one of the two people she didn't want to deal with right now.

"Is everything okay?" he said as he took a seat next to Alexa. "I texted and called you earlier and got no response."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Alexa said.

"Are you acting weird because of last night?" he questioned, Alexa was usually all smiles and laugh when the two of them hung out and now she was being quiet and drawn back.

Alexa sighed, "Last night shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake and I'd rather not talk about it."

"But last night DID happen and there is no reason why it shouldn't have," he said. "I'm single and you're single, there was nothing holding us back. There's still nothing holding us back," he said as he gently ran his fingers down her bare arms.

Alexa took a deep breath, fighting all the things his touch was doing to her body. "You were my first friend when I started traveling with Stu. You were the only person I could talk to and I could always count on you to be there whenever I ran into trouble. Now that's all ruined," she said. "All because we had sex; our friendship will never be the same."

Before he could respond to anything Alexa had said she stood up from her seat and grabbed her purse, walking away in search of a new seat.

A very exhausted Alexa walked down the hallway of the Staples Center in Los Angeles, pay-per-view weeks were always stressful. She didn't think she could be anymore exhausted…until she crossed paths with him.

"I said what I meant earlier," she said. "What happened between us was a mistake…" Alexa was cut off by his lips pressing against hers as he slowly backed her up against the wall.

As he slowly pulled away from her he opened his blue eyes to look into her hazel ones, "What happened wasn't a mistake. I know we've been friends for a long time and sleeping together was a bit fast but it feels right. You don't have to make a choice now but I just want you to give me a chance," he said. "Please," he said before he walked away from her.

Alexa leaned her back against the wall and sighed Los Angeles was turning out to be just as bad as Louisiana. There was absolutely nothing that could make Alexa's night anymore stressful, or so she thought.

"Wow, I didn't believe Heath when he told me who you left with last night but I guess that was all the proof I need."

Alexa took a deep breath and looked over to her left, watching Stu Bennett approach her as she took a deep breath. "I really don't want to get into this right now," Alexa said as she looked up into Stu's eyes, the sight before her making her feel uncomfortable; the look in Stu's eyes was empty, as if someone had ripped the heart right out of his chest. For the first time since she's known Stu she saw him hurt.

"I don't want to get into it either," he said. "Glad you've moved on," Wade said as he walked away from her.

Wade rolled around the floor outside of the ring, holding his elbow in pain. He knew he should have waited until after the show to try and talk to Alexa; instead he went to look for her and ended up seeing her with him. Seeing the two of them together crushed him and he ended up going out to the ring focused on Alexa instead of his match. This caused him to mess up on a move and come down on his elbow causing it to dislocate.

Wade lay on the floor as the EMT's assessed the situation; his elbow was the last thing on his mind. The only thing his mind could think of is Alexa, HIS Alexa laying in the arms of The Viper Randy Orton.


	11. Homecoming & Heartbreak

Alexa quietly walked into the hospital room where Stu was, she had watched his entire match and she knew he wasn't focused from the time he stepped through the curtain. As Alexa looked at Stu's sleeping form in the hospital bed all she could feel was regret; it was her fault his head wasn't where it should have been.

"Are you here to take Mr. Bennett home?" Alexa's head looked to the door and saw a nurse walking into the room holding a clipboard.

Alexa looked at Stu, seeing that he got home and settles was the least she could do for him. "Yes," she answered.

"Alright, well Mr. Bennett has a partially dislocated elbow. The doctors got it back in place but he will need to be out of the ring for the next 5-6 months. In about 3-5 weeks he needs to start physical therapy," she said. "But his physician will schedule all of that," she pulled a few papers from the clip board and handed them to Alexa. "Here are his prescriptions for a few types of pain killers. I just need you to sign here and then you can wake him up and be on your way," she said as she handed the clip board to Alexa. Alexa signed her name and watched as the nurse made her way out of the room.

Alexa spent a few more seconds looking down at Stu before gently taping on his good arm to wake him, when he began to stir she spoke, "I just signed your discharge papers, and I'm here to take you home."

Wade slowly sat up in bed, putting a little too much pressure on his elbow and wincing at the pain, "I don't need you to take me home. I'm sure I can figure something out."

Alexa sighed; she knew he was going to be stubborn about this. "I already signed the papers, and got all of your information. I've taken the next week off to stay with you until you get settled."

Wade scoffed, "Are you sure Orton is going to be okay with you staying with me?"

"Randy and I aren't together," she said. "This isn't the point, you look like you're in a lot of pain, please let me take you home."

Stu reached out and took Alexa's hand, "You have no idea how much pain I am in right now," he said, his eyes proving every word he was saying.

Alexa looked at Stu and gently pulled her hand from his grasp, she knew he wasn't just referring to his dislocated elbow. Alexa walked away from Stu and grabbed his clothes off of the table. "I'll be outside so you can get dressed."

Stu watched as Alexa made her way out of his hospital room, there was a part of him that was completely ecstatic over the fact that she would be with him for the next week but another part of him wasn't ready to face the fight that they would have to get into to get passed what she did; Wade couldn't just let it go. Wade carefully, and painfully pulled his pants on, using one arm; he also managed to get on his socks and shoes – his real challenge was his shirt. After trying a few times and only being able to get his right arm into the shirt he had no choice but to call Alexa for help.

After hearing her name being called Alexa quickly hurried into the room, seeing Wade struggling to get his left arm into his shirt. Alexa walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and carefully helped him pull the shirt down and slip his arm into the sleeve.

"Thank you," Stu said.

Alexa nodded in response and picked up Stu's duffle bag from the chair next to the bed, "I have your prescriptions, doctor's note, and discharge papers, and the doctor gave me a few pain killers for you to have for the 10 hour drive back to Tampa. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, and I can carry my own bag. I still have one good arm," Stu said as he reached for to take his bag from Alexa.

"Please Stu, let me help you," she said.

Stu gave in and allowed Alexa to carry his bag, following her out of his hospital room and eventually out of the hospital.

Ten hours later Stu couldn't hide the smile that spread upon his face, he was more than happy to be home and something about Alexa being right there with him made his homecoming feel normal; Alexa was back at home – for now.

"So I'm going to get you settled and then head out to the store to pick up a few things for the week and fill your prescriptions," Alexa said as she and Stu walked to the front door of his home; the home they once shared together.

"Okay," Stu said. "I'm probably just going to sleep anyways."

Alexa followed behind Stu as he unlocked the front door of the house, allowing them both inside. She walked ahead of Stu, looking around the house in complete surprise; everything was exactly how it was when she had left. Alexa followed Stu up the stairs to the bedroom, following him inside once he opened the door.

"You still have these?" Alexa said as she ran her hand across the dresser that held four framed pictures of the two of them.

"I never thought things would ever end complete," he said. "Guess I can trash them now," he said as he laid down on the bed, throwing his good arm over his eyes.

Wade's words stung Alexa, she felt like the walls were closing in around her; she quickly exited the room to avoid suffocation.

It took Alexa about three hours to get home from the errands she had to run. She had went to the pharmacy to pick up Wade's medicine, did some grocery shopping, and picked herself some toiletries and clothes for the next week. When she walked in the house she saw that Wade had moved from his bedroom to the living room where he was now watching television.

Neither of the two acknowledged the others presence, Wade just continued watching whatever was on the screen in front of him and Alexa brought bags in and put the contents away in their proper places before taking her clothes and personal items upstairs and placing them in the first guest bedroom she walked past, thankful that it was the one furthest from Wade's room.

Alexa took a quick shower and put on a pair of gray shorts and a red tank top that she had bought earlier, she grabbed Wade's medicine and made her way downstairs. When she saw that he was no longer sitting on the couch she made her way to the kitchen where he was struggling to open a bottle of water.

"Do you need help?" Alexa asked quietly.

Stu looked up to see Alexa standing in the doorway, her freshly washed hair pulled into a messy bun on the very top of her head, all traces of make-up were gone from her face, and she was wearing plain clothing; she never looked more beautiful.

Stu placed the bottle down on the counter and slid it over to her and watched as Alexa walked over to the island, taking a seat and twisting the lid off the water bottle

"Here's your medicine, they're all as needed so please follow the directions on the bottle and only take them when you need them," Alexa explained. She and Stu had been down a dark road in the past when it came to prescription pain killers and with the mood he's been in lately she knew how easy it would be for him to slip back into an old habit.

Wade picked the bag up off the counter and pulled out the pill bottles, opening one and popping two pills into his mouth, eyes locked on Alexa the entire time.

Alexa took a deep breath and went to get off the stool, she wanted to go to bed but the sound of Wade's voice halted her movements.

"I just need to know why?" Stu said, Alexa looked into his eyes and it was clear that he would breakdown at any movement.

Alexa took a deep breath, she didn't want to have this talk her first night here but Stu wasn't going to let it go so she explained, "The night I talked to you at the SmackDown taping I went out with everyone for the sole purpose of finding someone to sleep with," she looked up as Wade leaned back on the counter behind him. Alexa didn't know if he was feeling the effects of the pain killer, or bracing himself after her words had shocked him but she continued anyway. "You had officially told me what I thought I wanted to hear; that we were over. The minute those words left your mouth it felt like my heart had been ripped out my chest, I felt empty and I thought hooking up with someone would take that feeling away. No one at the bar would take me up on my offer, people kept referring to me as 'Stu Bennett's girl'," Alexa saw a hint of satisfaction in Wade's eyes. "And then you showed up and I knew I wasn't going to have any luck tonight so I decided to drink the pain away instead. Randy was at the club that night and he took me back to my room, next thing I know I wake up the next morning naked with him in my bed," Alexa looked at Stu for the third time since she began speaking, this time she didn't stop looking at him, "It was a mistake, Randy tried convincing me it wasn't but it was."

"So why kiss him at the taping the next night?" Stu asked as the two still looked into each other's eyes.

"He kissed me, I didn't want it," Alexa said. "He just couldn't understand that. I know that sleeping with Randy was wrong. But the only person that should be hurt in this situation should be him; I used him to get over the love of my life that broke my heart hours before…for the 100th time. I didn't cheat on you, and I didn't lead you on. You lied, you got caught, you said things were over; I was just trying to cope…I'm still trying to cope."

Wade pushed off the counter and placed one hand on the island, getting closer to Alexa's face, "If you're 'trying to cope' then you shouldn't be staying with me for the next week, you should be distancing yourself from me."

Alexa took a deep breath and hopped off the stool, "I'm staying here because you need help. We might be over and you may have crushed my world but I still love you Stu; that doesn't just go away."

A/N: I've been contemplating doing a prequel to this story; about how Stu and Alexa met and the whole Megan thing…let me know if you think it'd be a good idead.


	12. Where You Belong

Alexa stayed in the guest room until two in the afternoon the next day, she had gotten all the schedules done and sent off to her assistant so that he could hand them out. After pressing send on the last one Alexa got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, the only noise she could hear throughout the house was the sound of the TV in Stu's room. Alexa turned on the water and let it warm up before taking her clothes off and stepping inside. Alexa stood in the shower, letting the water run down her body; wishing it was washing off all the stress and worry that had been plaguing her thoughts for the past few months. After allowing the water to relax her a while she began washing herself, not bothering to wash her hair since she had just done it the previous night. She rinsed all the soap off of her and turned off the water, stepping out and drying herself off before wrapping the towel around her.

Alexa plugged her straightener into the wall and let it heat up as she took her hair out of the bun and brushed through it. She quickly ran the striaghtener through her hair, making it pin straight. She unplugged the straightener and made her way back to the guest room; still not hearing any signs of Stu.

Alexa pulled a pair of jeans out of a one of her bags from yesterday and pulled the tag off, slipping them over the new underwear she had put on. After putting on her bra she slipped on a white off the shoulder shirt and quietly made her way out of her room again.

Alexa knocked gently on Stu's door and waited for a response, when she didn't get on she slowly opened the door and peeked inside; seeing no sign of him. Alexa made her way downstairs; there was no sign of Stu in the living room, or the kitchen. Alexa was about to turn the house upside down when something outside caught her eye. She walked over to the back door and saw Stu sitting down by the pool with his feet in the water; he looked like he was in another world.

Stu lifted his head as he heard the back door open, seeing the very person who was flooding his thoughts.

"Haven't you eaten today?" she asked as she pulled her jeans up and sat down next to him.

Wade nodded, "I made a sandwich. Thanks for going food shopping by the way; I would have given you my card if I had known that you were shopping."

"It's okay, I have money," Alexa said, it felt weird telling Wade she didn't need his money for once.

Stu gave Alexa a small smile, "You've been upstairs all day, do you plan on eating?"

"I'm not too hungry," Alexa answered. "You know me; I lose my appetite when I've got too much on my mind."

Wade took a deep breath, "Before our conversation last night I couldn't understand why you were so hurt about losing me, and why you wanted to help me at all. I spent all of last month telling myself that I deserved every ounce of hate you had for me. I cheated on you, more than once, got another girl pregnant, had a relationship with that girl and I lied about all of it. But when I saw you standing next to me in my hospital room and you told me you were staying here with me this week I was confused and I got scared. Every time we're alone together we end up getting together or fixing things but I don't want that to happen this time," Wade said as he looked over at Alexa, seeing that there were tears in her eyes. "I know you said that love doesn't just go away but there can't be a you and me anymore. You deserve better, not someone who hurts you every chance he gets."

"I'm not 17 anymore Wade," Alexa said, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks. "I don't need you to tell me when I need to do. I'm a grown women and I can make my own decision. Everything you did was wrong, and maybe I should hate you – but I don't and I'm not sure I ever will. But if me disappearing and 'distancing' myself from you is what you want then fine but don't come looking for me, you need to disappear too. The only time our lives should cross paths is at work. You can't interfere in my personal life at all," she said as she looked up at Wade, seeing him looking straight ahead, fighting his feelings and trying his best not to look at Alexa.

"I can do that," he said. "The second you walk out of my door on Monday it'll be like we never happened."

Alexa shook her head as she stood up from the pool, "Out of all the mistakes that you have made in the last four years, this will be your worst one yet." Alexa walked back into the house and grabbed her purse; being in that house with Wade was becoming more and more unbearable by the second.

Alexa didn't return to the house until eight o' clock the next morning, and seeing Stu sitting out on the porch made her want to turn right back around and leave.

"Next time you're going to be gone all night you might want to take this with you," Stu said as he held out Alexa's phone to her as she approached him.

Alexa looked at the phone – 18 text messages. 21 missed calls. 6 voicemails. All from the man sitting in front of her.

"What happened to disappearing?" Alexa said.

"I agreed to disappearing after you leave on Monday," he said. "You were obviously upset when you left the house so I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Alexa shook her head and she plopped down on the bottom porch step. "I don't understand you. One minute you're pushing me away and the next you're worried about me. You have to make up your mind Stu; I can't do this up and down shit for the next week."

Stu looked down at Alexa, the Alexa he knew was slowly fading away and the woman before him looked broken, hurt, sick, confused, and it was all because of him. All he was trying to do was make her see that she deserved better but nothing he did pushed her over the edge, she was still here for him – she came back after everything he had said to her last night. It was suddenly clear to him that there would never officially be an end to him and Alexa; they just had a few walls between them at the moment.

"I've always cared about you. You said it yourself, it doesn't just go away."

Alexa took a deep breath, there was so much she wanted to say to Stu but she knew if she opened her mouth to speak right now the only thing that would come out would be the sound of her cries so she just stood from the step and made her way inside.

Once she was safe in her room laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, she wasn't really sure what Stu wanted and this back and forth game he was playing was hurting her more than any of the lies he ever told her. Alexa took a deep breath and looked at her phone, contemplating on whether or not she wanted to read the texts and listened to the voicemail. Alexa made her decision as she swiped her finger across the screen, unlocking her phone and clicking on the text message icon.

'**I need the number to my doctor when you get a free second.'**

'**Well, I guess you're busy so I'll just get it from you tomorrow'**

'**What are you doing'**

'**Where did you go'**

'**Are you okay'**

'**?'**

'**You're starting to make me mad'**

'**why are you ignoring me' **

'**Look, if you're disappearing now then let me know so I can't get rid of all your shit'**

'**I'm going to pack it all up; it'll be on the porch.'**

'**I don't want to see your face when you come to get it.'**

'**I mean it, just take your shit and get the fuck out of my life.'**

'**Are you really gone?'**

'**Please come back, I don't want you to disappear. You said you'd be here til Monday.'**

'**I just need to know you're okay'**

'**Please just say okay if you're safe.'**

'**I'm out on the porch waiting for you; I'll be here until you answer me.'**

'**If something happens to you I'll never forgive myself, please call me.'**

Alexa took a deep breath, preparing herself to listen to the voicemails. When she was ready to hear them she pressed the voicemail button and waited for the lady to finish talking to hear the first one.

"_So I just text you this but I need the number to my doctor. I was supposed to make a follow-up phone call today and I don't know where I put the paper with the number on it at. Call me back or just text me the number."_

"_Where did you go? Are you okay? I don't know why you're completely ignoring me but at least text me back."_

"_Alright, now I'm getting frustrated. There is no reason you can't just send a simple text back."_

"_Oh, I get it now. You've found someone else's bed to fall into that is what you do when you can't cope right. Well I don't want you to stay here anymore so when you get back be prepared to leave."_

"_I'm headed up to your room now to pack your shit. It'll be on the porch when you get here, don't come inside and say anything to me. Your face is the last thing I want to see right now.'_

"_I found your phone when I went upstairs to get your stuff. I don't know why I'm calling you and leaving this message when I know you don't have your phone but I guess I need to tell you that – I really don't want you to disappear. I told you that you deserve better and I want to be that for you. I'm just really scared of hurting you again. Like I said, I'm on the porch right now and I'll stay here until you get home. Home - -with me; where you belong."_

**A/N: The prequel is in the works! It may not be up till the end of the week because I'm having a bit of trouble with the beginning but I am working on it and it is on it's way! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this 'bumpy' chapter **


	13. I Prefer Blondes

Alexa laid on her bed just staring at the ceiling, she felt like she had only been there for a few minutes but after looking at her phone and seeing it was now one in the afternoon she couldn't believe she had been laying in bed for the past five hours. Alexa slowly sat up and decided to change into something more comfortable. After slipping off her jeans and white top Alexa slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top, pulling on a gray hoodie and zipping it half way. Alexa took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for whatever conversation she and Wade were going to have next.

Alexa walked downstairs and saw Stu sleeping on the couch, Alexa let out a sigh of relief as she made her way to the kitchen. She hadn't really eaten since she arrived at Stu's house and she knew if she didn't eat something soon she would be no help to Wade sick. Alexa decided to make chicken parm, it was quick and Wade could have it when he woke up from his nap.

"Something smells good," Alexa heard from behind her.

Alexa had been cooking for the past hour and just as she pulled the chicken parm from the oven Wade had walked in.

"I made chicken parm," she answered, glancing behind her at Wade.

Wade sat down in the stool at the island as Alexa placed two plates on the counter, along with the pan of chicken parm, a bowl with pasta and red sauce, and a plate with garlic bread.

"After we eat there's something I want to show you," Stu said.

"Please Stu, if I can't take any more of these emotional games," Alexa said, she really didn't want to hear anything from Stu right now.

"It's not bad," he said. "Would you like to see now so that you can eat in peace?" Stu asked as he placed the spoon full of noodles back into the bowl.

"Actually yes," she said, Alexa knew that if she didn't see what Stu was hiding she wasn't going to be able to eat.

Alexa followed Stu as he stood from the island and began making his way upstairs, to his bedroom.

"I already saw the bedroom," Alexa said. "If you're bringing me in here to show me that you already got rid of all our pictures then I don't need to see that," Alexa said as she turned back around to head back down the stairs the second Stu opened the door.

"The pictures are still there," Stu said as he walked into the room, glancing behind him to see Alexa was standing in the doorway peeking into the bedroom. Stu motioned in the direction of the walk-in closet that held all of Alexa's shoes, clothes, jewelry, and purses.

Alexa walked over to the closet and pulled open both of the double doors bracing herself when she saw all of her clothes still hanging in their places, every shoe on its rack, all of her jewelry just the way she had left it. The day she moved out she took very few of the things that she owned, knowing she had nowhere to store all of it at the time.

"I thought you would have gotten rid of all this," Alexa said as she walked into the closet, skimming her hands through the clothes.

"I tried," Stu said. "Every time I came home from a tour I came in here with every intention of throwing it all in the trash. Sometimes I would just want to tear the place apart but the second I opened those doors I couldn't do it—this was my piece of you that I still had."

Alexa looked to her right at the island that was right in the middle of the closet, the top of it was filled with her sunglasses and jewelry and the drawers covering the four sides held all her undergarments, but one item in particular caught her eyes. Sitting in its signature blue box in the very middle of the island was her ring – the ring she thought Wade would have destroyed.

"You kept this," Alexa said as she picked up the black box.

"I could never get rid of that," he admitted. "I've never even attempted to get rid of that, that ring used to be a promise. A promise that one day you and I would become a family and spend the rest of our lives together."

Alexa shook her head and placed the ring back down on the island, "So why did you want to show me this?"

"I just wanted you to know that all your stuff is here," he said. "You're here for the next few days and I know you went shopping but there are clothes here for you to wear. You can leave them here or take them with you when you leave," he said. "I just wanted you to see that I never let go – I haven't let go."

Alexa took a deep breath and looked around the closet one more times, she secretly admitted to herself that it would be nice to be able to wear different clothes the next few days since she only bought a few items; she just didn't know how she felt towards Stu about all of this.

"Should we go eat now? The food is probably getting cold," Alexa said.

Stu nodded and followed Alexa out of the closet and the bedroom and back downstairs to the kitchen. The two enjoyed their food together, both lost in their own thoughts about the other, neither knowing what the next few days or even months would bring.

"So my phone is right there if you want to get your doctors number out of it," Alexa said as she washed their dishes after they had finished eating.

"Yeah, I should really make that follow-up call," Wade said as he picked up Alexa's phone. As he slid his finger across the screen he rolled his eyes at her screen saver of her and PJ making a funny face. Stu's curiosity got the best of him when he saw a text message icon in the top left of the screen, he glanced up at Alexa and when he saw she was still doing dishes he clicked on the icon.

'**Please call me tonight. You said you would think about giving me a chance and I really want to know your decision. I can't stop thinking about you.'**

Stu took a deep breath as he read the text message, deleting it when he was done. He quickly got the doctors number and typed it in his phone before setting hers back down on the counter.

"So what ended up happening with you and Randy?" Stu said as Alexa turned the water off and turned to face Stu. "I know you said it was a mistake but have you talked to him?"

"Not since I've been here," Alexa said. "He's text me a few times but I really don't want to deal with that right now. He and I were really close and now it's all ruined," Alexa said. "PJ said that I should call him, tell him that I don't want to be more than friends and just get it over with."

Stu shook his head, "What's so wrong with giving him a chance? I know you said you were friends and sleeping with him confused things but what if a relationship could fix all that?"

"I don't see Randy like that," Alexa answered as she sat down on the stool across from Stu. "He's my friend, he's always been my friend – my feelings for him don't go farther than that and one drunken night isn't going to change that." Alexa looked at Stu as he processed the information in my head; she knew that he didn't want her to be with Randy; just like she didn't want him with anyone else. "So you know that I was with Randy during this little break up, but what about you? Was there a special lady for you during all of this?"

"Yeah," Stu admitted. "After you kicked me out of your house that day there was a few, random ones every now and then."

Alexa shook her head, "Well random is better than a friend."

"Well the only friend close to me is PJ and I don't think he's my type," Stu smiled.

"Oh come on," Alexa smiled. "You don't like brunettes?" she laughed.

Wade laughed as he reached over the island and pushed a piece of blonde hair out of Alexa's face, "I prefer blondes," he smiled.

**A/N: Nothing too exciting but a sort of revealing chapter none the less. The sequel is giving me issues right now, I have parts written…a lot of parts actually except the beginning lol once I figure out how I wanna start it I'll post it…any ideas for a title? **


	14. Your Only Option

"Yes Casey, I'm fine," Alexa heard Stu say. "No, I don't need you to come out here right now," Alexa was standing in the hallway near the bedroom. She would have walked away when she heard Stu on the phone but she had nothing but a towel on and all her clothes and undergarments had been moved into her old closet. "Maybe you could come out sometime next week," hearing Stu say that Alexa had to make her presence known and she walked into the bedroom. "I'll call you back later," Stu said as he hung up the phone, his eyes lingering on Alexa a bit longer than they should have.

"I'm sorry," Alexa said, avoiding eye contact with Stu. "I just have to get dressed and pack my bags and then I'll be heading out," after the night when Stu showed her the closet the two of them silently agreed to let the past go and see where things would lead them from here.

"Oh," Stu said, noticing how distant Alexa was acting.

"Look," Alexa said. "We said we were going to let everything go and start over and I don't wanna keep anything from you," Alexa started. "I heard you on the phone, I heard who it was with and I heard what you said," Alexa looked up and quickly began speaking again when she saw Stu open his mouth to speak. "And it's really okay. You and I are working on our friendship and neither of us can tell the other what to do with our personal lives."

Stu wanted to say something, he wanted to explain himself but he found no words. He couldn't clear up what Alexa had heard because she knew what was going on. There was no point in lying to her – he had invited Casey to his house, he wasn't sure why or what for but he did it. Stu shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving Alexa to get dressed and packed.

Alexa sighed as she looked in the mirror, she was wearing a white and black striped skirt that hugged her curves and came about mid thigh, with a black razor back tank, and a coral blazer over it, on her feet she wore a pair of black round toe pumps. She would normally wear sweatpants or jeans for a flight but she had a meeting with corporate the minute her plane landed in Connecticut this evening and then she had to go straight to the arena for RAW afterwards. Alexa smoothed out her straight hair, which was being pushed back by a coral headband, showing off her black diamond earrings. Alexa pulled up her handle on her luggage and put her purse and carry-on over her shoulder before heading downstairs, pulling her suitcase carefully down the steps. She placed her bags by the front door before looking for Stu.

When she couldn't find him anywhere in the house she looked out the back door and saw him sitting by the pool. She quietly slid open the door and walked out towards him, the sound of her heels making him look up at her.

Stu looked up at Alexa slowly, admiring everything about her on the way up to her beautiful green eyes. "Wow," Stu said as he stood up. "That's a bit overdressed for a flight to Connecticut," Stu smirked at Alexa.

"Yeah, I have a meeting with corporate when my plane lands so I have to spend the flight being uncomfortable," Alexa said as she sat down in one of the patio chairs by the pool.

"You could just stay here another week," Stu smiled as he stood up from by the pool and sat in the chair next to Alexa.

"Yeah, Vince would have a fit if I took another week off," Alexa smiled. The two were silent for a few minutes before Alexa looked over at Stu and began speaking again. "Look, if anything comes out of you and Casey," Alexa held her hand up when Stu began speaking, signaling him to let her finish. "I just want you to be happy, and make her happy. Be honest and please be faithful."

"I'm not planning on being with Casey," Stu said.

"You might think that but you wouldn't have invited her over if that were the truth," Alexa said. "You two were together for a while and you made a baby together, maybe there are some feelings there that you're just not letting out because of your relationship with me." Alexa took a deep breath, "So I just need you to know that I'm okay with it. Please just do what makes you happy."

Stu gave Alexa a blank stare before quickly moving forward and capturing Alexa lips with his, both hands on the back of her neck.

When the two needed to catch their breaths Stu pulled back, "I don't want Casey. Inviting her over here was stupid." Stu pulled his phone out of his pocket before pressing a few buttons; one of them had to have been the speakerphone button because Alexa could here the other line ringing.

"Hey, did you change your mind about me coming now?" Casey giggled.

"No," Stu said. "I changed my mind about you coming at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to come out here," Stu said. "I'm trying to prove to Alexa that I'm different and having you here wouldn't be doing that."

"You're still not over that girl?" Casey said, even over the phone Alexa could tell she was rolling her eyes. "The girl slept with your best friend for months, left you, and then slept with Randy Orton; she obviously doesn't want you to prove anything to her."

"And I've done way more and way worse than anything she's ever done," Stu said. "She and I have a lot to prove to one another and we have a long road ahead of us but I know who I want and you're not the one."

Casey scoffed, "And she's not the one for you either. Word around here is that she and Randy are together?"

Alexa and Stu looked at each other with confused looks, "What do you mean?"

"Randy said they spent the night together and now he's claiming her as his girlfriend," Casey said. "Even though no one knows where she disappeared to for the last week."

"She's been here with me," Stu said, hearing Casey go completely silent. "So, as you can see Randy is lying," he said. "Look, she's about to head back on the road and I'd like to say goodbye properly. I just need to let you know that what the two of us have isn't going any further than friends," Stu said.

"Yeah sure," Casey said before hanging up the phone.

"I can't believe Randy," Alexa said, shaking her head.

"Casey is probably running around right now telling everyone where you are," he said. "Your phone should be going off soon."

Alexa laughed, "Well not for long because it'll be off while I'm on the plane."

Wade laughed as he stood from his chair, extending his hand to help Alexa up, "You are going to miss your flight if you don't get going."

"I'm always late everywhere I go," Alexa smile as she took Stu's hand and stood up. "That's nothing new," the two started walking into the house. "Take care of yourself and get better soon," Alexa said. "This meeting is about the new injury policy and I have to send you your injured schedule."

"What's an injured schedule?" Stu question as Alexa opened the front door and rolled her suitcase out to the front porch.

"Apparently I have to schedule doctor's appointments, physical therapy, or any other things you may need to do while you're injured."

"Oh, so you'll know about my recovery before me," Stu smiled.

"Pretty much," Alexa smiled back as the two walked to her car.

Stu watch Alexa pop the trunk of her car and put her suitcase inside before closing it and opening the passenger side door, placing her purse and carry on onto the seat.

"When are you going to come back?" he asked as she turned and looked at him.

"I don't know," Alexa said. "I can try in like two weeks, this is a pay-per-view week so it's going to be crazy," Alexa said.

"I'll call and text you every day," Stu said.

Alexa smiled, "I'll be waiting."

Stu pulled Alexa in for a hug, holding her close for a few seconds before letting her go, saying their goodbyes before she got in her car and drove off; Stu stood in the driveway staring at the road for a few seconds as if she was going to turn around and come running back to him.

"Where's Randy?" Alexa asked as she passed one of the crew members as she made her way through the Webster Bank Arena in Bridgeport, CT. She shook her head in frustration when the crew member shook her head at him.

"Alexa," she heard from behind her.

Alexa turned around and saw Drew jogging towards her "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Alexa asked.

"You're with Randy but you spent the last week at Stu's house?"

Alexa sighed, "Yes and no. I'm not with Randy but I was at Stu's for the last week."

"Randy is going crazy, Casey told him the news this morning and he's been nuts ever since," Drew said. "I wouldn't go looking for him if I were you."

"What? He's lying, I'm not with him and spending the week at Stu's was none of anyone's business; especially not his."

"So you didn't sleep with him?"

Alexa sighed, "I did, but it was one night and I was drunk."

Drew shook his head, "You slept with him though."

"Do you know where his is?"

"His locker room is the fourth on the left," Drew said as he pointed down the hallway to their right.

"Thanks," she said, as she walked in the direction he pointed.

"If you're not busy later let's hang," Drew said.

"Sorry, I've got movie night with PJ," Alexa yelled back behind her.

Alexa took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the locker room door in front of her, she knew that an angry Randy was not someone that she should confront but the two were friends and she needed to fix things between their friendship disappeared.

"Come in," she heard after knocking on the door twice. "Look, I know I missed the meeting this morning but…" Randy stopped talking when he turned around and saw Alexa standing by the door.

Alexa looked up at Randy, he was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and no shirt, she couldn't deny that the man standing before her was one of the sexiest men she had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh, so you're back from sleeping with Stu?"

Alexa look at Randy in awe, "What is wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong with me," Randy said as he slithered closer to Alexa. "I see you at the club that night, and I go to take you home and you're in my ear telling me you've always liked me secretly and that you wish we could be together. I get you back to your room and you're all over me and kissing me, and we have sex. The next morning you're telling me it was a mistake, telling me we ruined our friendship. Then I kissed you in the hallway and you kissed me back, if there was nothing there then you shouldn't have kissed me back."

"Randy I was drunk and hurt," she said.

"Yeah, when we slept together but not when we kissed," Randy said. "You're so scared to be yourself and let go of Stu that it's sickening. All the shit he's done to you and you're still rushing to his side to make sure he's okay."

"It was my fault he wasn't focused out there," she said.

"Why, because he saw us kiss? No Alexa, he has you wrapped around his finger, he fucks who he wants and you always go back. Grow up and do what you want for once, let go of Stu. You're so scared to be alone and know what life is like without him that you feel the need to keep him within arm's reach so that he's there if things don't work with other people."

"No, I pushed him away so that he had a chance to change and be someone that I can be with."

"But he didn't change," he said. "He still kept all that shit from you and he wasn't going to tell you any of it. If Drew hadn't of told you then you and him would still be living a lie together."

Alexa sighed; she had nothing to say because she knew he was right about everything.

Randy gently took Alexa's hand, "Look, I'm not telling you to be with me. But I am telling you to let him go, just be yourself for a while, you don't need him. You don't have to be scared about being alone because you have a ton of people here for you. I'm here Alexa, and I know you claim that what we did was a mistake but I think you should look at it as a sign; Stu isn't your only option."

**A/N: So all you people pulling for Mr. Barrett, how does that make you feel? Who should it be?**


	15. I Won't Be Crying

"Well Randy does have a point," Paul said to Alexa as she laid across the bed on her stomach. Alexa and PJ headed straight to the hotel after RAW and ordered half of the room service menu and a few low budget movies from the television in the hotel room.

"I know," Alexa said. "That's the hardest part about this whole thing. Randy hit the nail on the head about everything. I am scared to let go of Stu, I don't want to be alone, he's all I've known since I was seventeen."

"So why not explore this new option?" PJ question as he moved some stuff off the bed and laid on his side, propping his head up on his hand.

"Because I love Stu PJ," Alexa stated. "Just like I told him, I know he did some pretty crappy things to me and I did some crappy things to him but I love him, I have for the past four years and that doesn't just go away. I want to give Randy a chance, but I know it's not going to work and then I'm going to lose a friend."

"Then why not go with Randy's other suggestion and just be on your own for a while?" Paul suggested. "This whole split with you a Stu started because you needed space and you wanted to establish some individuality. Now I'm not saying you didn't do good because you really did, you have a job, a place, your own place, and your own money, but somewhere along this little adventure you ended up back with Stu before you really got of a taste of what it's like to be on your own. You're proving right now that you don't need Stuart Bennett to have money, or friends, or a life; you're not with him and all of your friends are still around."

"So how long should I give this break this time?"

"Don't put a time limit on it, just have fun. Do whatever you want to do and if sometime down the line you realize that you're ready to be with him again then go for it, but now is the perfect time to distance yourself, he's out for four to six months and you'll be traveling. And whether this break last five minutes or five months it doesn't matter…just make sure you're happy."

"I can't cut him off completely," she said.

"You don't have to, you can hang out with him and talk to him and all that but keep it friendly," he answered.

Before Alexa could respond the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the table next to PJ cut her off.

"There's lover boy now," Paul smiled as he handed Alexa her phone after glancing at the screen.

"I'm gonna take this outside," she said as she stood up and quickly stepped out on the balcony. "Hey," she smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hey," Stu said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Alexa said. "I confronted Randy today."

"How'd that go?"

"It went okay," Alexa said. "He gave me a lot to think about."

"Like what?" Stu said, suddenly feeling threatened; he had enough people putting bad thoughts about him into Alexa's head and now one of her closest friends was in on it too.

"He said that I should explore my options," Alexa sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs on the balcony. "And my other options are to be with him, or be on my own."

"You're on your own now so you're already 'exploring' one of those options," Stu said.

"No, I'm really not on my own," Alexa said. "I'm still holding onto you or 'keeping you within arm's reach' as Randy said. The second you got injured I dropped everything to be at your side."

"So?" Stu said. "Randy was just mad that you left him after your little encounter in the hallway."

"And that may be true but he made some pretty good points."

"Like what Alexa?" Stu said. "Because all I'm hearing right now is you looking for some excuse to push me away again."

"I'm not doing that at all," Alexa said.

"Then what points did Randy make?"

"He said that you have me wrapped around your finger," Alexa said. "Like I said before, you got hurt and I jumped up and went to you. I found out about you and Casey and I forgave you…"

"You didn't forgive me," Stu interrupted. "You were fucking Drew."

"And you were keeping Casey on the side," Alexa said. "I'm not playing the blame game with you right now Stu. Randy also told me that I'm scared of being alone and after talking to PJ I've realized that that's also true. I've been with you since my senior year in high school; it's always been you and I. When I needed someone you were there and I'm scared to let that go. But I also see that I have other people here for me too."

"So are you saying that you want me out of your life now?" Stu said. "I told you already that I'm not giving up on us."

"No I don't want you out of my life," Alexa said.

"Then what are you saying?"

"Maybe I should let any romantic feelings for you go," Alexa said, holding back tears. "Maybe I just need to let you go, maybe we're not meant to be, maybe I just need to be single for awhile, maybe you and I should just be friends."

"Friends," Stu let out a sarcastic laugh. "After spending this past week with you and everything we talked about I think it's pretty clear that we can't just be friends. I'm willing to give you your time and let you get yourself together. But I'm not going to stop proving myself to you. I'm going to show you I've changed, I'm going to show you that you can trust me and I'm going to show you that I'm the man that you need."

Alexa couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "I want to be with you Stu, I really do but I'm terrified. I can't be lied to again. I can't be hurt like that again."

"And I'm not going to hurt you like that ever again," Stu said. "I know this is going to take time and it'll be a while before we're back together and I'm fine with that, I want you to be ready before we jump into this again."

Alexa took a deep breath, "So where does this leave us?"

"Just like we were when you left my house; we're friends that are madly in love with each other but we have issues that we need to sort out before we can be back together," Stu answered. "God I wish I was there right now."

"Alexa," PJ heard from inside the hotel room.

"Hang on, PJ is calling me," Alexa said as she got up from the chair and walked into the hotel room and almost dropped her cell phone at the sight of Stu standing in the middle of the hotel room. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Stu said. "I told you I wasn't going to give up on you and I need to prove it. I can't do that if I'm laid up at home miles away."

Alexa looked at PJ, "Did you know about this?"

"I knew he was coming, I just didn't know when," PJ smiled.

"But you just agreed to us keeping some distance between the two of us," Alexa said.

"Nothing can stop love Alexa," PJ said. "I do think that the two of you need some serious time apart, I think it would do you both some good but it's clear to me that there is no way to keep the two of you apart. I just want you two to take this slow, meaning don't worry so much about what the other does with his or her personal time. Alexa, if he wants to hang out with one of his female friends when he has some down time then you need to respect that and trust him," Paul said before turning his attention to Stu. "And Stuart, if Alexa wants to hang out with her male friends, such as Drew and Randy, then you need to let her have her space and trust her. You two are my closest friends but Stu Alexa is like my sister and I can't sit and watch her cry and hurt over you anymore," PJ said. "I don't want either of you to respond to what I said; I'd like to go back to relaxing, stuffing my face, and watching movies."

Alexa smiled, "Three of us on one bed?"

"Don't act like it's the first time," Paul said.

Alexa smiled and walked back into the bedroom and got comfortable in the middle of the bed.

"PJ," Stu said, stopping Paul before he started going into the bedroom. "Thank you, for all that you said and for helping me tonight."

Paul shook his head, "I really meant what I said though Stu, one more time and I will personally make sure she never talks to your ass again. She means way too much to me to let her get hurt again."

"She means a lot to me too, it's time to grow up and prove that to her," he said.

"Glad you finally realized that," Paul said before he heard Alexa call them from the bedroom. "We better go."

"I don't know why she's rushing us," Stu said. "It's not like she's going to make it through the first 30 minutes before passing out."

"30 minutes," Paul laughed. "She won't make it through the opening credits," the two laughed as they made their way into the bedroom.

The next morning Alexa woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing on the night stand. Alexa looked to her left and right and saw both men sound asleep. She quietly leaned over Stu and grabbed her phone, slipping out of bed and into the living room Alexa answered her phone.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey," she heard Randy say on the other line. "Wanna be my work out partner this morning?"

"Yeah, give me five minutes," Alexa smiled before hanging up the phone. Alexa quickly and quietly slipped on a pair of pink and black yoga pants with a black tank top, pulling on a black hoodie over the top. She pulled on her running shoes and tied them up before grabbing her phone and heading down to the gym; leaving PJ and Stu asleep in the hotel room.

Alexa entered the almost empty gym area and spotted Randy on the treadmill. Alexa made her way over to him and got on the treadmill next to him.

"Good morning sunshine," Randy smiled, he admired how sexy she looked in her workout clothes with her hair up in a messy bun, being pushed back with a thick pink head band.

"How long have you been here?" Alexa said, taking this time to notice Randy had taken his shirt off and was covered in sweat. Alexa had to start running before she got caught staring at his perfectly toned abs.

"About an hour," Randy said. "I know benching and free weights really aren't your thing so I waited until I finished all that to call you. How was your night?"

"It was good," Alexa said. "PJ and I watched movies and ate everything on the room service menu so this workout is very much needed."

Randy smiled at Alexa, "Do you have to be at SmackDown tonight?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. "When PJ wakes up we're gonna head out to Newark, it's only an hour and a half drive so we should be fine."

"Oh, I was going to see if you'd be my travel buddy but I should have guessed that PJ would get that title," Randy said.

"Well I'll travel to the show after this with you," Alexa smiled.

Randy smiled and nodded, "So did you give anymore thought to what I said to you last night?"

Alexa sighed, she was hoping Randy wouldn't question her about the Stu situation; she didn't he balls to lie to him about it. "Stu actually showed up at PJ's room last night."

"He what?" Randy said as his running came to a stop.

"I had no idea he was coming," Alexa said as she continued running, looking forward. "I had every intention of giving each other space."

"But he showed up and weaseled his way back into your head," Randy said.

"How do you know he doesn't mean it this time Randy?" Alexa said, looking in Randy's direction as she stopped running.

"How do you know he does? All he does is lie and you just keep letting him get into your head and believing everything," Randy said.

Alexa looked over to the door of the gym and saw Stu and PJ walk in, they must have woke up and seen that she wasn't in the room.

"I don't know if he means it or not," Alexa said. "Guess I'll just have to find out the hard way."

"Well while you're finding out don't expect me to be around," Randy said.

"Hey guys," PJ said as he and Stu stood in front of the treadmills.

"Everything okay?" Stu said noticing the flustered look on Alexa's face.

"No, everything is not okay Stu," Randy said as he turned his attention towards Stu and hopped off the treadmill. "Alexa just lost a friend because she seems to have no common sense."

"It's not a lack of common sense Randy," Alexa said. "I'm an adult, I don't need someone telling me what to do…if this is a mistake then I'll learn the hard way."

"Yeah and then who will be there to pick up all the pieces and stay up with you while you cry?" Randy asked. "Me or PJ, that's who; not him," Randy waved his hands in Stu's direction.

"You know what Randy, this isn't even about the fact that I'm giving Stu another chance; you're not scared I'll get hurt," Alexa climbed off the treadmill and looked Randy in the eye as best she could her 5'2" stature not measuring up to his 6'5. "You're just mad because I don't want you," Randy, Stu and PJ all gasped in shock. The sweet and nice Alexa was officially gone; this Alexa was tired of being told what to do. "I went to you for one night. And can you tell me why that even happened in the first place? Oh, because I was trying to get over Stu. It was a one night thing and I was drunk. If I had real feelings don't you think I would have acted on the sooner? No, given the chance to have an affair behind his back I chose Drew. I don't want you like that Randy and if you want to give up our friendship because of that then that's your decision, I won't be crying over it," Alexa looked at all three men once more before leaving the gym.


	16. Love of My Life

Alexa sat at her desk in the Stamford CT, staring at her computer screen. She had so much work that needed to be done but yet she had no clue where to start. It had been about two weeks since she and Randy's disagreement in the gym and the two still hadn't spoken one word to each other; neither had attempted to make contact either. Alexa, Stu and PJ continued to travel with each other, the boys would room together and Alexa would have a conjoining room next to them all to herself. Everything was going perfect for Alexa until Vince called Alexa and told her that Katrina was leaving the WWE, now Alexa was loaded with schedules; from both SmackDown and RAW. Vince had assured Alexa that he would find a replacement as soon as possible and he had a few people lined up for interviews. Alexa decided that she would stay in Stamford Wednesday through Saturday to get the schedules done and be on the road to San Antonio on Monday to hand out schedules on RAW and in Dallas to hand out the SmackDown schedules on Tuesday.

As Alexa began typing on her computer her phone alarm went off, remind her that she had a meeting in five minutes. Alexa groaned at her phone as she turned off the alarm, this particular meeting was with none other than The Viper, he would be finishing up filming his movie tomorrow and he was ready to have meet and greets and house shows back on his schedule.

"Alexa Mr. Orton is here for his meeting," Alexa looked up to see her secretary and now close friend Joan popping her head in the door.

"Send him in," Alexa sighed as she began straightening a few papers out on her desk. Alexa looked up as her office door opened once again; she had to remind herself to keep breathing at the sight of the man standing in front of her. Randy Orton had grown out his hair for his recent movie roll and he was wearing a pair of designer jeans and a crisp white v-neck that hugged his muscles and showed off those amazingly sexy tattoos. Alexa shook off her thoughts and began to speak, "You can have a seat, I just need to grab your file," she smiled.

Randy Orton took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Alexa's desk and took this chance to take in her appearance, her hair was a dark blonde with lighter highlights, the length looked to be the same but Randy couldn't really tell because she had her hair curled today with two pieces from both sides pulled to the back, being held in place by a clip. She had on a pair of pale pink skinny jeans with a pair of black strappy heels and a black razor back tank top; she looked casual but professional at the same time.

"So along with RAW Supershows and SmackDown tapings, what more would you like to do?" she said as she took a seat back at her desk.

"House shows and some signing would be nice?"

Alexa looked at her computer screen and typed a few things, "Well, Vince would like you on Main Event next week and I think Saturday Morning Slam that same week and I can give you a signing before RAW and then a house show on Thursday with a meet and greet before it, and then another house show on Saturday. Does all that sound okay?"

"Yeah," Randy smiled. "That sounds perfect."

Alexa typed and clicked some more on her computer before grabbing a paper from the printer on the shelf behind her, "Here you go," she started as she picked up a pen. "You finished the movie filming tomorrow and then you have off until Monday," she said as she pointed things out with the pen as the two leaned into her desk. "And then starting Monday you'll have the events I just gave you."

Randy took a look at the schedule, nodding in approval, "This looks good to me."

Alexa smiled and handed Randy the paper, "Anything else you needed to talk to me about today?"

"Yeah," Randy said as he sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. "I miss you."

Alexa sighed she too leaned back in her chair, "I can't talk about this right now."

"It's 4:30, I'm pretty sure you don't have anyone else coming in here since you're done at 5," Randy said. "What you said in the gym that night really hurt me," he said.

"It hurt you?" Alexa sat as she leaned forward, resting her forearms on her desk. "You threatened to end our friendship because I chose to stay with Stu, actually I'm not even with Stu, I just chose to keep him in my life."

"Alexa, I hate sitting here and seeing you hurting. Okay, you don't want to be with me in that way, I understand that but I don't understand how you can keep wanting to be with a man that has done the things that he's done."

Alexa took a deep breath, "I love him Randy, and sometimes I wish I could stop. I wish I could have stood up to him and ran off with Drew the day that I told him my secret, or I wish I could have started a relationship with you after our night together but my heart won't let me. He has it and I would really like to give him another chance. Right now he and I are just friends and I'm really enjoying it. Maybe that's how things will stay and maybe we'll get back together, who knows? But I don't want to move on with someone else when my heart can't be with that person because it's stuck on Stu."

Randy sighed, "I guess I can see where you're coming from. When Sam first cheated on me I still wanted to be with her, I had women throwing themselves at me but she was all I wanted, but I eventually woke up."

"And maybe one day I can and he and I can just be friends," Alexa said as she stood from her seat and sat in the chair next to Randy, facing him. "I love you Randy, you are one of my closest friends and you've been there for me through everything. I don't want to lose you or hurt you."

Randy looked at the women in front of him, the look in her eyes was sincere but apart from everything she had just said to him he couldn't resist the urge to lean in and capture Alexa's lips in a kiss.

Alexa resisted the kiss in the beginning but she soon found herself giving in and kissing Randy back, deepening the kiss as she placed her hands on the back of his neck. Randy hands began to roam up the back of Alexa's shirt, placing his right hand on the small of her back and pulling her to him. Alexa moved so she was now in the same chair as Randy, her knees on the chair on the outside of his legs. Randy moved his kisses down Alexa's neck as Alexa ran her fingers over Randy's abs through his shirt, silently admiring how perfect they were.

Randy found his way back to Alexa's mouth just as her cell phone started ringing on the desk. The two broke their embrace and looked in the direction of the phone. After a few seconds of staring at it Alexa broke out of her trance and stumbled to her desk, answering the phone.

"Hello," she said as she swiped her finger across the touch screen before placing the phone to her ear.

"Hey, you done work?" she heard Stu's voice ask from the other end.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready to pack up and head home now.

"PJ and I miss our travel buddy," he said.

"And I miss you guys too but it's only been one day and you'll both see me on Sunday," she smiled as she glanced at Randy who was awkwardly looking at his phone. "But I'm trying to get these papers together and head out the door; can I call you when I get back to my hotel?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you in a bit," Wade smiled.

The two said their goodbyes as Alexa tossed the phone in her desk and sat down in her chair, placing her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Randy said as he stood in front of her desk, leaning down and rubbing one of Alexa's arms.

"I don't know," Alexa said. "One minute I think I have everything figured out and then the next that happens," Alexa said, as she waved her hand in the direction of the chair the two were just in. "Now I'm not so sure what I want anymore," she sighed.

"Well I think what just happened proves that your heart isn't completely with Stu, you just have to come to terms with that," Randy said.

Alexa plopped her suitcase down on her the bed of her hotel room in San Antonio before walking over to the conjoining door and banging on it.

It was Alexa's first night back on the road and Alexa was excited to see her favorite two boys. A twinge of guilt ran through Alexa as she remembered the past few days she had spent with Randy. He had finished his last day on the movie set and then came back to Stamford and spent the following days with Alexa, as long as Alexa was working the two of them were together. They had spend two out of the four nights together in bed together talking, laughing, having sex, and just enjoying each other's company.

"Oh my god, she's back," PJ smiled as he opened the door, breaking Alexa from her thoughts. "How was time away?"

Alexa smiled as she made her way to the bed and plopped down on it, "Stressful, there are way too many WWE superstars for one person to have to schedule all of them," she said as she closed her eyes. "Where's Stu?"

"He went to get ice I think," PJ asked as he lay down next to Alexa.

"PJ," Alexa said. "I had…" Alexa was cut off by the sound of the hotel room door opening. Alexa hopped off the bed and jumped into the unexpecting arms of Stu Bennett. "I'm back," she smiled.

"I see that," he smiled before he placed her on her feet on the floor and kissed her cheek before hugging her tight.

PJ smiled, shaking off the fact that Alexa was about to tell him something, "It's like midnight and you just drove here from Connecticut, shouldn't you be in bed? It's your first day on RAW tomorrow too."

"Yeah, I was just waiting for my bed buddy to get here," she smirked at Stu.

Stu smiled down at Alexa, this was the first time she had asked him to sleep with him since they decided to be friends, "Well Paul, I do believe I will be seeing you in the morning."

PJ laughed, "Goodnight you two."

The two said goodnight before heading into Alexa's room and locked both conjoining doors, Alexa slipped off her flip flops and climbed in bed, she was already in a pair of comfy navy blue sweatpants and a form fitting v-neck long sleeved shirt. Alexa looked over at Stu who was making his way to her, he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt, Alexa smiled happily and all thoughts of Randy flew from her mind.

"You left your hotel room with no shirt on?" Alexa smiled as she laid her head on Stu's chest after he laid down.

"Yeah," he started. "The girl I've been talking to was off in Connecticut buried in work, I wasn't sure if she was coming back so I had to find some backups,' he smiled.

"Any luck?" Alexa asked.

"No, I came back to my room and the love of my life was here," he smiled as he pulled Alexa close.


	17. Keep It Going

"So that's really all you're going to have to do," Alexa said as she looked over at the man standing on her left, looking at the computer screen. She had just finished up day one of training the new gentleman that would be taking over head of scheduling for RAW.

"Okay," answered Cliff. "That seems easy enough, now what is this 'injured schedule' business?"

Alexa shook her head and looked at her computer, bringing up a current injured superstar and beginning to explain, "These are easy once you get to know the superstars managers, if they have one. If they do than they can speak to therapists, trainers, doctors, and surgeons and then let you know when their appointments are and you just have to drop them into the schedule. The only ones that you're solely in charge of are the visits with the company trainer. Vince likes for injured talent to meet with the company trainer so that he can always have a second opinion. All you have to do is click here," Alexa said as she clicked a link on her computer. "And the trainers schedule comes up, you can pop a superstar in any open slot and the appointment will then be saved to both the superstars schedule and the trainers," she said. "Don't worry about giving the trainer a schedule because they run their own system for that," Alexa finished. "Now I will be at the next three RAW shows to make sure you have everything under control," she said as she closed the open windows on her laptop and then closed it.

"Thank you so much for showing me all of this," he smiled.

"Oh it's no problem," Alexa smiled as she slipped her laptop into her bag. "After one week of doing all the superstars schedules myself I am more than happy to train someone else to take half of that job."

"Speaking of the superstars," he said. "Are they friendly people?"

Alexa smiled as the two walked through the hallways of The AT&T Center, "Most of them are nice if you catch them on a good day," she smiled. "Except for this one, he's a bit of a jerk," Alexa smiled as she and Cliff approached Stu standing by one of the monitors.

Stu faked hurt, "I'm only mean to you because you broke my heart."

Alexa laughed and shook her head, "Once you develop friendships with them you'll be fine. You have the power to give them time off so most of them will be sucking up to you."

"Yeah because we all know that's the only reason we put up with you," PJ said as he approached the group.

"Oh, you wish that were true," Alexa laughed.

"Well thank you so much," Cliff said as he smiled at the three people before him. "Am I shadowing you again tomorrow at SmackDown?"

"Yeah, I think so," Alexa said.

"Alright, see you in Dallas," he smiled before waving and walking away from the group.

"So, Vince hired a man? That's new," PJ said.

"So have you made up your mind about going out tonight?" Stu said as the three of them began walking down the hallway to Stu and PJ's locker room.

"Yeah," Alexa answered. "I think I'm going to join you guys, it's been a while since I went out with you guys."

"Oh, I am so getting you drunk tonight," PJ laughed.

"I'm not letting you take me to your bed Paul," Alexa taunted.

"If you're drunk you'll have no say in the matter," he teased back.

"But I will," Stu said.

"Oh, true," PJ said. "Well you're safe I guess…for tonight," PJ laughed.

Alexa laughed before glancing down the hallway and locking eyes with Randy Orton. She never told PJ or Stu that she and Randy had made up –if that was what she wanted to call it- and she really didn't want them to know.

"You guys head in," she said as they approached the locker room. "I want to go see if AJ is going out tonight," she lied.

The boys shook their head in response and Alexa watched the locker room door close before quickly walking down the hall to a smiling Randy Orton.

"I've been waiting around to see you all night," he smiled as she hugged him quickly before pulling him into a nearby locker room. "Are we hiding from someone?" he asked as she locked the door.

"No, I just thought some privacy would be nice," she lied.

Randy's face fell, "Stu thinks you and I are still not speaking."

"I can't tell him we've been hanging out," Alexa said.

"Why not? You guys are just friends," Randy said. "Unless something changed since two days ago when you and I were in bed together."

"No, we're still just friends," Alexa said. "If I tell him we made up then he'll get all worried and over protective again and I don't feel like dealing with that."

"So that means you haven't put anymore thought into what you and I discussed?"

Alexa shook her head, "You're asking me to choose."

"I'm not asking you to choose, if you're with me you can still have your little friendship with me."

"We both know that there's no way you would ever trust that," Alexa said. "And if I choose Stu you'll leave."

Randy took a deep breath, "I told you, I'm not doing this back and forth stuff…" Randy was cut off when Alexa ran passed him to the bathroom where she quickly emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"You're still throwing up?" Randy asked, the second day Randy spent with Alexa she was throwing up all day, then there wasn't one day after that that Alexa didn't throw up at least once.

Alexa shook her head, "I don't know if its stress or nerves but I can't stop throwing up."

Randy stopped rubbing Alexa's back and stood up straight, "Could you be pregnant?"

"Oh my god," Alexa said. "We used protection every time."

Randy sighed and shook his head at Alexa, "Not the first time."

"Oh my god," Alexa said. "No, I can't be pregnant. No."

Randy grabbed Alexa by the hand and pulled her to her feet, "We need to go find out. Now."

Wade stood by the bar at the hotel club and scanned the crowd, he was trying desperately not to be concerned that Alexa wasn't there yet – he knew Alexa didn't like it when he over obsessed about her where-a-bouts- but she was supposed to be at the club two hours ago.

"Have you heard from Alexa?" he asked as he leaned over to PJ.

"Yeah, she said she wasn't feeling well so she was staying in her room," PJ said. "She didn't text you?"

"No," Stu said as he looked at his phone. "And she hasn't answered any of my texts either."

"Maybe she went to sleep," PJ said before turning back around returning to his previous conversation.

Stu stared at his phone for a few more minutes before digging his hand into his pocket and pulling out Alexa's spare room key, she was always losing her original and made sure to leave her spare with either Stu or PJ. Stu downed the rest of his drink and exited the club, making his way to the elevators and up to Alexa's room.

Stu slid the key card in the slot and pushed the door open only to find Alexa sleeping on the bed and Randy sitting next to her, shirtless with his back against the headboard.

"What is going on here?" Stu asked as the door closed behind him.

Randy stood from the bed, "Keep it down, she just went to sleep," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Why are you here?" he said as he glanced at Alexa once more, taking note of how puffy her eyes were and how wet her cheeks were. "What did you do to her now?"

"I didn't do anything," Randy said. "She's been throwing up since we left the arena."

"We?" Stu repeated. "She said she was going to leave with AJ."

"Well she left with me," Randy said. "Look she'll talk to you about all this tomorrow."

"She doesn't need to," Stu said. "How long have the two of you been hooking up like this?"

Randy took a deep breath, ready to keep Alexa's lie going but was surprisingly cut off by the sound of Alexa's voice.

"Since I went to Connecticut," she said as she sat up.

"So you've been lying," Stu said. "Are you really sick or are you lying about that too."

"I've been throwing up," Alexa said. "But not because I'm sick." Alexa took a deep breath and looked up at Randy who nodded his head, showing her that he was there for support, "I'm pregnant with his baby."


	18. Meet the Family

"How do you know it's his?" Stu asked.

"Because I'm four weeks," she said. "You and I haven't slept together in two months."

Stu shook his head, there were a million thoughts running through his head but yet he was speechless. The love of his life was pregnant with another man's child; and it was partially his fault. Stu sat down on the end of the bed and put his head in his hands.

Alexa took a deep breath and looked at Randy who nodded towards Stu; encouraging her to talk to him. "I want you to know that we didn't plan this," Alexa said.

"Really?" Stu said. "Just like you didn't plan to continue sleeping with Randy after you told me that he wasn't even an option? You've been sitting here, leading me to believe that we're fixing things and actually believing that there may be a chance for us."

"I'm not leading you on," Alexa said. "We are fixing things and there is a chance for us," she said as she placed a hand on Stu's shoulder.

Stu shrugged Alexa's hand off of him and stood up, turning to look down at her. "Not now there's not. You're pregnant with another man's child. It's really over between us," Stu said as he turned to leave, stopping to look at Randy, "She's all yours now."

Alexa watched as Stu left the hotel room, a fresh new set of tears falling from her eyes. Randy quickly made his way back to her side, rubbing her back for comfort.

"Let's go to my room for the night so no one else can come in a bother you," Randy said. "I'll pack your bags." Randy kissed Alexa's forehead before standing from the bed and gathering Alexa's things from around the room and packing them into her suitcase. Alexa stood from the bed and slipped a pair of flip flops on her feet and grabbed her purse. Randy zipped up her suitcase and rolled it behind him, picking up her carry-on bag on his way to the door. The two made a quick trip to his room and immediately climbed into bed and falling asleep; both wondering how life as a parent would be for them.

Alexa sat down in a chair in the air port, breathing a sigh of relief; after the past three weeks she was ready to go home, spend some time with her family, and relax for the next three days. Alexa scanned the room around her, everyone was headed to different places; but all home to their families for Thanksgiving. Alexa sighed as she spotted Stu sitting a few rows away from her, his hood was up and he was looking down at his phone. Stu hadn't really spoken to anyone since the night he left her hotel room and he completely ignored Alexa at all costs. Alexa smiled to herself as she got an idea, she fished her phone from her purse and quickly sent a text message to Stu, looking up at him to see his reaction.

Alexa watched as Stu looked up from his phone, scanning the room before his eyes landed on Alexa's. He kept the same blank look on his face before looking back down at his phone. Alexa felt her phone vibrate in her hands before she looked down at it.

'**Not headed home with Randy to break the wonderful news?'**

Alexa sighed before replying, **'No, I'm going to my parents.'**

'**I flew mine in. Sucks that I have to tell him you're pregnant and it's not mine,' **Alexa read, now she was regretting texting Stu in the first place. Alexa knew Stu's parents loved her, the news of her pregnancy would be a surprise to them and she knew they would never feel the same about her again.

Alexa took a deep breath, **'Enjoy your time home.' **Alexa tossed her phone back in her purse and put her purse on her shoulder, she suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous and she knew if she didn't make it to a bathroom quick her breakfast would be on the floor of the airport.

"I thought you were having a good morning," Alexa looked up as she left the bathroom, seeing Randy leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door.

"So was I," she said as the two started walking back to her seat. "How'd you know I was in here?"

"I have an appearance at FCW this weekend so I'm headed to Tampa," he said. "I was waiting for the plane and I saw you head to the bathroom."

"Vince isn't letting you go home for the holidays?" she said.

"No, me, John, Phil, and a few of the other guys have appearances to keep up," he said. "It's the price of being a top name," he smiled.

Alexa sat down, "Being away from your family on holidays is a high price."

Randy took a deep breath as he sat down next to her; he knew she was having anxiety about how much he was going to be in their child's life, "Look, once the baby is here he'll let up on my work load. Right now I don't have a wife and kids waiting at home so I'm not on the priority list to be sent home."

Alexa pulled her phone out of her purse to check the time and noticed she had a new text from Stu, she slid her finger across the screen to unlock the phone, **'You too. It's our first one apart.' **Alexa looked up to where Stu was sitting to see him looking at her and Randy. Alexa shook her head before turning back to Randy, "I just want this baby to have us both around."

"We travel together," he smiled. "So are you gonna tell your parents over the holiday?"

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"You think they'll be surprised?"

"That I'm pregnant? No. That it's not Wade's? Yes," she answered. "No one ever saw me with anyone but him."

Randy sighed, "Can I come with you? I know we're not together but I'd really like to be there with you."

Alexa took a deep breath and glanced in Wade's direction, he was in his same spot but he was no longer alone, Casey was now occupying the seat next to him. Alexa shook her head, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Randy smiled at Alexa before the two heard their flight get called, Randy picked up both he and Alexa's carry-on bags before the two made their way to the boarding gate. Alexa made sure to glance back at Stu before entering the gate but was disappointed when she saw he was still very engaged in a conversation with Casey. Alexa shook her head and continued making her way onto the plane.

"Make your next right," Alexa explained to Randy. It was the morning of Thanksgiving and Alexa and Randy were on their way to Alexa's parent's house to enjoy the parade, football games, and a home cooked dinner. They had decided to pretend that they were together while they were at her parents' house; she didn't want them to know she had gotten pregnant by one of her closest friends. A few weeks down the line Alexa would call them and tell them that things didn't work out but she and Randy were going to remain civil for the baby's sake. Randy was taking this opportunity to show Alexa how things would be if they were together in hopes that it would make her want to really be with him.

"And turn into the third house on your left," Alexa said. "Or park on the street since there's so many people here," Alexa said after seeing the ridiculous amount of cars parked in front of her house.

"I thought I was just meeting your parents," Randy smiled. "Not the whole family."

"Well be prepared to meet my two brothers and all of my male cousins," Alexa laughed.

"So you're the only girl in the family?" Randy asked as they got out of the car.

Alexa nodded as they began walking towards the front of the house, the car next to her father's car caught her eye but Alexa decided to shake it off; it couldn't be what she expected. "Ready?" Alexa asked, getting a small nod from Randy before opening the door and entering the house. "I'm here," she yelled as the two of them entered the house.

A few seconds later a woman a little taller than Alexa emerged in front of the two of them, she had the same facial features as Alexa and Randy could instantly tell that this was Alexa's mother. "Finally, my daughter is here," she smiled as she hugged Alexa. "And who is this young man?"

"That's her new man I was just telling you all about," Alexa heard the familiar English accent emerge from her living room and closed her eyes, praying that all of this was a dream. "I wasn't aware that she was bringing him along thought," he smiled as he stood next to Alexa's mom.

"Randy Orton," he said as he held his hand out to Alexa's mom, not being fazed by Wade's appearance.

"Well, I never expected these two to go their separate ways but it's very nice to meet you," she smiled as she shook Randy's hand. "You can call me Joan, the rest of the family is the living room."

"Shall we go meet the rest of the family," Stu smiled as he made his way back into the living room.


	19. Okay

Alexa took a deep breath as she sat on the step out front of her house, the past two hours are thoroughly stressed her out; and dinner hadn't even been served yet. Randy had left about fifteen minutes ago after receiving a call from Vince notifying him that he needed to cover for Phil at an autograph signing. Alexa didn't want Randy to go but she was also tired of hearing Stu try to get under his skin as he told stories about he and Alexa's past. Alexa had escaped the mayhem when she walked Randy out to his car, giving herself a few minutes of peace and quiet before going back into the house.

"Dinner is almost done," Alexa heard the one voice she was trying to escape speak from the doorway behind her before the face she didn't want to see sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm coming in," Alexa said. "I just needed some quiet." Alexa looked at the ground in front of her, "Why are you here Stu?"

"I couldn't tell my parents about us and then spend the holiday home alone with them," he said. "So I brought them here and figured it would be easier for me to deal with if you told them when you told your family. Our families are close and I knew your mom wouldn't mind us coming; since she was probably already expecting us anyway," he said.

"So were you right?"

"About what?" he asked confused.

"Was me telling your parents easier for you to deal with then you telling them on your own?" she asked as she looked over at Stu for the first time since he sat down.

"No," he said. "It still hurts, I really thought we were fixing things, finally getting back to how things were before Casey and Drew and Randy. I never saw this coming," he said.

"I never saw it coming either," she sighed. "Randy and I had been hanging out so much and it was just careless fun, we laughed, we had sex, we watched movies; I never expected that I would be having my friends baby."

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys had patched things up?"

"Because we were doing so well, I didn't want you to think that you were competing with Randy or that I didn't know if I wanted to be with you or him."

"Well I guess it's all crystal clear now," he said.

"I don't want to be with him," she said. "I don't want to get rid of the baby. I know the child deserves a happy family with mommy and daddy together but I also know it would be wrong to fake a relationship for the sake of a child," Alexa took a deep breath. "Regardless of the fact that this is Randy's baby, my heart will always be yours Stu; and nothing can ever change that."

Stu took a deep breath and the two sat silently, looking straight ahead.

"Are you two coming in for dinner?" they heard Alexa's mom ask as she opened the front door.

"Yeah mom," she answered. "We're coming now actually."

Alexa's mom smiled and made her way back into the house, closing the door.

Stu stood up and held out his hand to Alexa, "You definitely need to eat," he said. "I'll make you a plate for two."

Alexa smiled and took Stu's hand as he helped her up before the two made their way inside to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner with their families.

"I'm sorry I had to leave yesterday, apparently Phil injured himself at the house show earlier in the day and couldn't make it to the signing. Even with Stu there it was nice to meet your family. Take care of yourself and my little peanut in your belly, I'll see you at your ultrasound appointment in a week," Alexa hit the end button on the screen after listening to Randy's message. She rolled over and looked at the man sleeping next to her, she knew being 'Randy Orton's baby mama' was going to take some getting used to for him but the fact that he was going to put it to the side and remain in Alexa's life showed her exactly how much she meant to him.

"Okay, usually when I wake up to you staring at me I'm naked, but this morning I'm fully clothed and it's actually kind of freaky," he smiled as he opened one eye and looked at Alexa.

Alexa laughed as she sat up in bed, "I didn't mean to come off freaky," she smiled. "I had trouble sleeping last night and seeing you next to me just calms me down."

Stu smiled, "Yeah after the fifth time your bedroom door opened I gave up on a peaceful sleep."

"Well I'm going to my own house today so I plan on getting some great sleep tonight," she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm headed home too," he said.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you if you could possibly give me a ride to my house," she asked.

"Nah, I don't think I can," Stu said, attempting to keep a straight face. He couldn't hold it long after seeing the disappointed look on Alexa's face. "I'm kidding," he said as he nudged her with his elbow.

Alexa sat up in bed and shook her head, smiling at Stu before quickly running to the bathroom and emptying her stomach into the toilet. After a few minutes of throwing up Alexa turned and put her back up against the cool wall in the bathroom and closed her eyes.

"Here's a towel and your tooth brush," Stu said as he sent the two things onto the vanity before leaning over and turning the shower on, testing the temperature before leaning down to help Alexa up off the floor. "Do you want water or anything?"

Alexa shook her head and gave Stu a weak smile, "No thank you, I'm just gonna shower real quick and then I'd like to go home."

"You sure you don't wanna stay at my house?" he asked. "I can help you out, my parents will be there too and I have your favorite bed," Stu smiled, Alexa had picked out the bed in his master bedroom and it was the most comfortable bed he had ever slept on.

"Wouldn't that be a little awkward? Your ex girlfriend, who is pregnant with someone else's child staying in your house and sleeping in your bed."

"Well when you say it like that it sounds awkward but I don't care," he said. "What you said yesterday about your heart belonging to me regardless of the circumstances; I feel the exact same way. When you and Randy told me that you were pregnant something in my head told me that I _needed _to be mad at you, that I _needed _to hate you, and that I _needed _to give you up to Randy but I never _wanted _to do any of that. I'm disappointed that you're carrying his child and there are going to be times that my jealousy about it may show but I'm never going to not want you in my life. We've been through a lot and I don't doubt that we can get over it and make it work – all _four _of us."

"So are you saying that you still want us to try and work this out?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know we can work this out," he said.

"So when you said _'She's all yours now' _to Randy…"

"I was just mad and frustrated," he said. "I came back later that night but you weren't there and I just got more upset about the situation." Stu watched as Alexa took a deep breath, as if she was taking all of his words in. "I don't need an answer about want you want to do about us right now," he said. "Just come to my place and relax for the next few days."

Alexa looked up at Stu and gave him a small smile, "Okay."


	20. Fairy Tales Do Exist

Alexa smiled as she stretched her arms, and yawning as she opened her eyes, smiling at the amazing night's sleep she just had. She had agreed to stay at Stu's house until the end of their vacation and after sleeping comfortably she definitely was happy with her decision; she knew the father of the child she was carrying wouldn't be happy with it though. Alexa rolled over in bed to grab her phone but was met with a tray of breakfast beside the bed. She smiled to herself as she picked up the card and read it.

'_So it's eleven in the morning and you're still asleep. I didn't know what time you were finally going to get your lazy butt up so I left you some cereal and milk. I took mom shopping before she and dad have to head back home, I'll be back later.'_

Alexa smiled and looked at the tray, there was a glass of milk, some orange juice, and her favorite cereal all sitting on the tray; waiting for her to enjoy. Getting curious as to how long the tray had been sitting there Alexa grabbed her phone and was shocked to see that it was now two in the afternoon. She also noticed that she had five missed calls from Randy and quite a few texts from him also, and three from Stu.

Alexa scrolled down her contacts and quickly called Randy.

"I have been calling you all morning," he said frantically. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Alexa said, letting out a yawn. "I guess I was just really tired."

"Being pregnant can make you more tired than normal," he said. "Did you get home okay from your parents?" he asked.

"Actually, I didn't go home," she said.

"You stayed at your parents?"

"No," she said, looking up as the bedroom door opened.

"Where did you go then?" he asked, although deep down he knew the answer.

"I went to Stu's," she said as he Stu took a seat on the bed.

"Why would you go there?"

"I wasn't feeling well so he offered to let me stay here and help me out," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said. "You know what, when that baby is born I want a paternity test done. I don't believe that you weren't having sex with him at the same time."

"Excuse me?" Alexa said as she stood up from the bed, her perfect mood now ruined. "You were all about this baby since the second you found out and now all of a sudden you don't believe it's yours?"

Stu looked at Alexa, now knowing who she was on the phone with. Preparing to take the phone from her the second her 'baby daddy' began stressing her out, Stu paid very close attention to Alexa and all her movements.

"Well every time I turn around you're with him, so who knows what you were doing when the baby with conceived."

"I told you I was with just you, Stu and I haven't been together since that day in my apartment months ago. There is no way the baby could be his," she said.

"I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth right now."

Stu took one look at Alexa and noticed the tears forming in her eyes, standing from the bed he gently took the phone out of Alexa's hand and motioned for her to sit down as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Alexa is done talking for now," Stu said.

"No, she's not," he said. "She had me believing she's carrying my child and now she's laid up with you at your house. Come on Stu, admit you've been fucking her at the same time I have."

Stu took a deep breath, calming himself before he spoke, "Trust me Randy, had her and I been having sex she wouldn't have had any need to go to you. As I said before, she's done talking for now. You can call her back when you calm down and decide to speak to the mother of your child in a respectful manner," Stu said before hanging up Alexa's phone and turning it off. "Please don't talk to him anymore while you're here, you don't need that stress."

"But I'm going to have to deal with it when we go back to work," she said as she stood up.

"PJ and I will be there with you," he answered. "You won't have to do it alone," he added.

"Oh my goodness, PJ!" she said as she took her phone from Stu's hand and scrolled down her contacts before finding the person she wanted to call. "Hey boo, it's your favorite girl…I'm sorry I so forgot to call you last night with all the dinner details, things got kind of crazy. Call me later; you're not going to believe what I have to tell you."

"With the way your life has been going I'm pretty sure nothing can surprise me," Alexa heard PJ's voice say.

"What are you doing here?" she said as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He knew the situation with her and Randy and the baby but it had been a solid two weeks since the two had seen each other and Alexa really missed her best friend

"Work has been ridiculous these past few weeks so I made sure to make some time today to see you," he smiled. "I was texting Stu and he mentioned that you were here so I decided to stop by," he said. "So," he started as he looked back and forth between Alexa and Stu. "What did I miss between you two?"

Alexa, Stu and PJ moved into the living room and sat on the couch, spending the next two hours catching up on how they got to where they were now.

"So you're sure you're ready to bring a child into the world with someone you don't want to be with?" he said looking at Alexa. "And you're ready to be with someone that is carrying another man's child?" he said, looking at Stu and earning a nod of the head from the two of them.

"I'll be happy," Alexa said. "I don't want to be in a relationship because of a child, that isn't fair to anyone involved."

"And as much as I tried to be mad at her for this, I just can't. She shouldn't have lied about her relationship with Randy but its over and now here we are," Stu added with a smile.

"But, now Randy wants a paternity test because he thinks I was sleeping with Stu at the same time," Alexa sighed.

Paul shook his head and laughed, "Randy knows you weren't. He's just mad because even though you're carrying his child you still don't want to be with him. If there's one thing that I do believe it's that Randy Orton is in love with you, so don't take anything he says right now to heart; he's just upset."

Alexa took a deep breath as she stood from her spot on the couch, "I don't know about you two but I am starving. Are we ordering or going out?"

"Let's go out, we haven't been to that Italian place downtown in forever," PJ said as he stood up.

Alexa rolled her eyes, "You just want to go there to see if that little blonde waitress is working," she teased.

"Hey, you said you would get with her too if you weren't 'strictly dickly'," PJ laughed.

Stu stayed in his seat on the couch and watched PJ and Alexa go back and forth. He couldn't help but smile at how things felt so close to normal. Having Alexa and PJ in his home, bickering about some nonsense made it feel like old times. He knew it was only a matter of time before Alexa was back in his arms. The thought made him smile even wider because maybe, just maybe…Fairy Tales Do Exist.

**A/N: okay so yes, that is the end of Fairy Tales Don't Exist buttttt don't hate me because there will be a second story picking up where this left off. It'll be entitled Happy Endings so please please please be on the lookout for it.!**


End file.
